


Coming Home

by BlamScilesShipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamScilesShipper/pseuds/BlamScilesShipper
Summary: Scott and Stiles haven't seen each other in five years. Stiles comes back to Beacon Hills. Can he and Scott make things right?





	1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: The characters of_ ** _ Teen Wolf _ **_do not belong to me. This is a post series fic. However, the 6B storyline did not happen. For the purposes of this fic, the series finale was the end of 6A. There will also be some canon divergence, because I simply can’t see Stiles as any kind of straight, as those of you familiar with my Sciles fics should know. There will also be AU bits. And Allison did not die. Gotta have my Allydia. There will be other changes, but you’ll find out as we go what they are._ **

 

                                                       Coming Home

                                                              By Julia

 

_ I’m staring out into the night _ __   
_ Trying to hide the pain _ __   
_ I’m going to the place where  _ __   
_ Love and feeling good  _ __   
_ Don’t ever cost a thing _ __   
_ And the pain you feel is a  _ _   
_ __ Different kind of pain

 

_ Well, I’m going home _ __   
_ To the place where I belong _ __   
_ Where your love has always been enough for me _ __   
_ I’m not running from  _ __   
_ No, I think you got me all wrong _ __   
_ I don’t regret this life I chose for me _ __   
_ But these places and these faces are getting old _ __   
_ So I’m going home _ _   
_ __ Well I’m going home

 

Stiles Stilinski stood outside his former best friend’s place. Scott McCall had never left Beacon Hills. Scott’s college plans had fallen apart, and he’d had to stay behind. Last Stiles had heard, Scott worked as a firefighter and a few hours a week for Alan Deaton, the only vet. Scott had worked for him all throughout high school. Stiles had also heard that Scott had a kid. Stiles closed his eyes, remembering when he and Scott had fought all those years ago. Scott had assumed that Stiles would stay with him, and they’d be together. After the Ghost Riders had made everyone forget Stiles, the two had confessed how they’d felt about each other and they’d gotten engaged. No one they’d known had been surprised. Stiles had told Scott they could make long distance work. But he had to go and try to be someone outside of their hometown. Stiles had regretted that decision for five long years. It wasn’t his only regret, but it was his biggest. Stiles opened his eyes, but the memory still pressed on. 

 

_ Five years ago _

 

They were laying in Scott’s bed. Summer vacation had just started. School was finally done. Scott was draped all over Stiles, his arms tightly around his fiancé’s waist. Scott had just found out his funding for college had fallen through. He wanted to talk to Stiles about if Stiles was still going to leave. Scott was going to defer for a year or so to save up some money for college while he tried more scholarships and grants. His mother had suggested asking his loser of a father to help, but Scott had refused. But to be fair, his ma didn’t know the extent of Rafe’s abuse. She only knew about the stairs incident. Scott traced circles on Stiles’ tight abs. “So… what are you going to do? You’re going to stay with me here for a year here, babe? I can’t make it through this year without you.” Scott lifted his head to look at Stiles. Stiles’ eyes had brushed with tears. Scott’s mouth dropped open. “You’re  _ kidding _ me. You’re  _ going _ ?! We just got each other back! It was  _ hell _ not knowing what happened to you. Because I knew, Stiles. I knew that you were out there, and that you needed me. It was… that’s when I realized that I was in love with you. That part of me always has been and I just didn’t know. You can’t… I can’t be away from you for a year. Long distance never works, Stiles. And you know that, sweetheart. Please, don’t do this.”

 

It was killing Stiles to have to do this. He brushed tears off his cheeks. He reached out to take one of Scott’s hands in his, but Scott pulled his hands away. Stiles had to admit, that hurt. “I’m so sorry, Scotty. I wish I could stay here with you. I know you didn’t have anything to do with losing your financial aid for college. But I know we can make this work. We can still be engaged. I’ll only be in LA. We can see each other every once in awhile. It’s only a few hours away. We can do this. It’s only for a year, Scotty.” Stiles brushed tears off his cheeks again. Then he leaned out and kissed some off Scott’s. “Please, baby. I have to do this. You know that I’ve been waiting for you for years, I don’t want us to break up. I want to be with you forever, Scott. I just.. I need to get out of here. I need to know that I can make it out in the real world.” Stiles had to get his fiancé to understand that. They had to stay together, and it really wasn’t that far to LA. They could do this, Stiles was sure of it. He tried to pull Scott towards him, and Scott flinched and moved back. Stiles sighed. “Please, Scott. I need you to get this. I have to go. No one is saying that we have to break up. Only you are.” Stiles just knew this was going to end badly. Scott had his ‘I’m upset beyond fixing it’ look on.

 

It was just unbelievable. Scott’s eyes were filling with tears. “Get out.” Scott said, while he knew he could be making a huge mistake, he couldn’t be with Stiles if he was still planning on leaving. Scott had already lost Kira, and he couldn’t lose Stiles like that. He just couldn’t believe that he was actually doing this. Telling Stiles to leave. “You’re leaving after I finally got you back. I cannot go through losing you again. Kira left, and she and I had to break up. I loved her, and I still am dealing with how much that hurt. Kira was my first real girlfriend. Since nothing ever really happened with Allison.” Scott brushed curls out of his eyes. “Just fucking go Stiles.”

 

_ Present day _

 

Stiles finally let the memory fade away and then headed up the walk. It wasn’t the place Scott had grown up in, it was a tiny cottage place on the outskirts of town. He knocked on the door, not sure what he was doing, exactly. It’s not like he had any claim on Scott. Or that he expected Scott to actually forgive him. This was such a stupid plan. He just knew that he couldn’t not tell Scott how he felt. He would regret it if he didn’t speak up. He was surprised when the door came open and it was fucking Isaac Lahey. Why had Lydia Martin not told Stiles that Scott and fucking  _ Isaac Lahey _ were hooking up?! “Um, is Scott home?” He finally managed to get out.

 

“Scotty, babe, Stiles is here!” Isaac called out. What he and Scott were doing was just friends with benefits, but he couldn’t help but yank Stiles’ chain a bit. Because he knew how much Stiles had hurt Scott. And Isaac was totally and completely in love with Scott. He loved being Scott’s beta. He’d come back to Beacon Hills for Scott. Plus, he’d made a buttload of money working for Allison Argent’s father. He never had to work again. Isaac leaned against the door frame. “So, what do you have to say for yourself? It’s been five years, Stiles, and you show up  _ now _ ?” Isaac and Stiles hadn’t ever been friends, really. 

 

This is when Scott came to the door, curls falling over his forehead, he had a slight beard. Stiles sucked in a breath. Scott was so gorgeous, sexy, and adorable at the same time. “Um, hi, Scotty.” Stiles managed to ground out, his stomach full of butterflies. Stiles looked Scott right in the eye bravely. “Can we talk alone, please? I know that you don’t owe me anything. Just, please. It won’t take long.” Stiles didn’t want to say what he had to say in front of Isaac. He knew he actually did deserve any snide remarks Isaac had to say, but he didn’t want to deal with Isaac right now. He just had to tell Scott how he felt before he lost his nerve.

 

Scott told Isaac to go and keep an eye on the taco meat, and then stepped out on the porch with Stiles. His son, Jamie, was at his mother’s being babysat so he and Isaac could have some time alone. Scott knew that Isaac had feelings for him, but Scott didn’t have feelings for him. Scott was still in love with Stiles. Jamie’s mother had been friends with benefits as well. Then she’d passed away after she was in a car wreck. “What do you want, Stiles?” Scott asked. He knew that Stiles had been in LA for the last five years. Scott hadn’t been able to keep in touch, it would have hurt too much. Scott folded his arms, keeping a glare on his face. “You hurt me, more than anyone. You were my best friend. The one person I was supposed to be able to trust the most. And you left. And you’re back to get me back, I assume, and I don’t want you back, Stiles.” This was a total lie, but he just couldn’t say the truth. Because Scott didn’t want Stiles to think that he could just waltz back in and everything would be fine. Scott had gone through so much since Stiles had left. Scott had almost died, he’d tried to kill himself. He had swallowed an entire bottle of pills he’d swiped from Melissa’s work. She was a nurse at the hospital. He’d been in a coma for six months. “You have no idea what I’ve been through. You just left, and never checked in on me. For five years.”

 

All of that Stiles knew he deserved. His heart was pounding out of his chest. He let his breath out before he started speaking. “I deserve everything you said. I left you for five years. You should be pissed as hell at me. You have no obligation to take me back. But I want to try and make things up to you. I was awful. Please give me another chance. Leaving you was the most stupid idea I’ve ever had. The last five years… I haven’t stopped thinking about you. I… you don’t owe me anything. I know I already said that, but I’m trying to get all the words out and I completely forgot what I wanted to say as soon as I saw how sexy and adorable you still are.” Every word of that was true, and Stiles was tingling all over. Why had he done this? His life out in the real world sucked. He’d had a few casual flings, it had only been about the sex. No feelings. Thankfully, Stiles was flat out gay, so that hadn’t been a problem for the most part. Stiles brushed his hands through his shock of getting longer brown hair. Scott’s olive skin looked so lickable. Stiles had to stop getting so lost in thought. This was important. Stiles stepped a bit closer, and Scott backed up against the front door. Stiles had to admit, that really hurt. Even if he got why Scott was stepping back. Tears brushed his brown eyes. 

 

The fact that Stiles seemed to feel contrition for what he’d done didn’t really sway Scott. He’d been reading lots of books in the past five years, when he was trying to get Jamie, his son, to go to sleep. Now that he was three, it was starting to get a bit easier. He had a tendency to tire himself out using his wolf powers in the yard. He’d been learning a lot of more complicated words he hadn’t known before. Scott met those gorgeous brown eyes with the flecks of green in them, and spoke again. “You knowing that you did wrong isn’t going to help anything. And oddly enough, I do feel that you aren’t lying about regretting it. I do believe that you’re sorry. But Stiles, you were my fiancé. And you just left. You didn’t even  _ try _ to work out how we could make that work. You being gone, and me being here. The cruel irony is that I didn’t make it to college at all. I got…. My girl got pregnant and I got stuck here. I’ve been trying to do my best though. It’s not much, but I’ve got a nice little life and arrangement.” Scott was having a hard time keeping his sobbing from starting. “I sent you letters and letters. It all went unnoticed. I Skyped you and you never got back to me. I almost died after you left me. I don’t know that I trust you anymore.” This was uttered with a tremble to his voice, and he knew that nothing was being hidden from Stiles anymore. He let out a huge put upon sigh.

 

Everything he said was like a punch to the gut. “All of that… I’m sorry, Scott. I know you don’t believe me. And… that’s not the only reason I came back.” Stiles saw the look of surprise on Scott’s face. “So, I was…. This case… I found out you’re a twin, and Melissa isn’t your biological mother. She doesn’t know that, though. She thinks you’re the baby she was pregnant with.” Stiles had hardly been able to believe it. Rafe was still the father of Scott and his twin, but Stiles hadn’t been able to get the birth mother’s name out of him. Stiles had also found out that Rafe had disposed of the baby Melissa had given birth to. Stiles didn’t want to have to tell Scott that part. Rafe was also dead, shot in a police shootout. “Please don’t make me tell you what happened to her actual baby. Your twin is Dustin Riley, and he lives in New York City. I have his information. He doesn’t know about you yet. I thought I’d give you the choice to get to know him or not.” Stiles knew that Scott would want to, family was everything to Scott. His eyes had filled with tears. “Trust me, Scotty, you don’t want to know the rest. I will tell you that Rafe is still your dad. I know you hate him, and trust me, he’s so much worse than you already think he is.” Stiles couldn’t tell him the rest, and in actuality it didn’t sound at all believable. 

 

That sounded incredibly made up, but Scott also knew that Stiles was telling him the truth. He always knew when Stiles was lying. And right now, he wasn’t. Scott wiped his eyes. Tears kept forming. He accepted the piece of paper with his twin’s information. Scott stared at it for a very long moment, and then put it in his pocket. “I would love to make you tell me because you clearly don’t want to, but I also can’t hear it right now.” Scott wished that he didn’t have to tell Melissa about this. But he also knew it didn’t change a thing. She was still his  _ mami _ . Scott also knew that she’d accept Dustin Riley as family too, despite the situation. She was just that kind of mom and person. “This doesn’t change anything else with us, so you know. I still can’t trust you.” Scott hated this. Why did Stiles have to be here to tell him all of this? “I need you to leave now. I can’t handle talking to you right now, and I have to process this.” Scott kept his brown eyes on Stiles until he’d started back to his car. Which sadly, wasn’t Roscoe anymore. Scott went back inside, his mind reeling. He went to the kitchen, and told Isaac the whole story. Scott got a beer out and cracked it open. Isaac was cooking. They were having Mexican. Scott had taught Isaac to cook it, it was authentic, since Melissa was a Latina from Mexico. Or rather, her family hailed from Mexico. Melissa had been born in California. And his father was half Latino and half Italian. Before the incident when he was only eight, he’d gone to Italy for two weeks in June every year. 

 

Listening, Isaac was kind of speechless. He also wasn’t sure what advice to give his lover. It wasn’t like this was something they saw coming. He stirred the taco meat. “I don’t…. I don’t even have a sarcastic quip, bae.” It just amazed him, it sounded like the plot of those mysteries Scott would read. “You know though, that if you want to get in touch with this Dustin, I support that.” Isaac was no fool. Scott and Stiles getting back together was now just a matter of time. Isaac didn’t voice that aloud though, he didn’t want to fight with Scott about it. It had already been a bone of contention with the two of them. Throwing caution to the wind, Isaac said, “Scott, this doesn’t have to change anything with us. You know how I feel about you. Jamie loves me.” Isaac felt like they were starting a nice little family. Although even now Scott was giving him a knowing exasperated glance. “Look. I know you want to keep it casual. And we both know why. I love you, Scott. I’m in love with you and I’m already your beta. I just wish you’d let me pay for vet school.” That too, was a bone of contention as well. Scott, for the most part, was happy with the way his life had turned out. Even if leaving his hometown hadn’t ever really happened. “My point is, he still doesn’t really want to stay here. You do.”

 

He was doing it again. Scott didn’t want to be with Isaac in a serious way. Besides, Jackson Whittemore had come back and had been sniffing around Isaac. It was something Scott had observed. He was on the fence about how to feel about it though. Although all of that was moot with this long lost twin thing. “I don’t want something serious, Isaac. And I know Jamie loves you. But I am just not ready for serious. And yeah, I am still in love with Stiles. I don’t want you to be, but I am. You deserve to have someone who really cares about you.” Scott told him, they had this discussion at least three times a week. Scott really should stop sleeping with him, it was not helping with Isaac’s feelings for him. He knew that he wasn’t exactly being a person doing the right thing. “Okay, we need to talk. You know that I like what we do, I need it, and I know that you do. But this… it’s not going to end with us together when I’m ready to move on. I don’t know if that will ever happen. And you need someone who wants to be with you. You have no idea how much I wish I felt the same for you. I do. But it all boils down to you need to move on. Tonight is our last hookup.” He sipped his drink. “And right now, I’ve got this whole I had a twin brother and Ma isn’t my biological  _ mami _ .” It was making his head spin, and they were quiet. Scott was going to accept that for a bit, Isaac was angry. Even if Scott knew he couldn’t help. 

 

_ One week later _

 

Dusty Riley was sitting in this coffee place in Beacon Hills, marvelling at how much the coffee sucked compared to New York. He’d come to meet his twin brother. Dusty didn’t have any other family, this was going to be interesting. He wore a beanie over his curls, and sat there waiting, a book open in front of him on the table. He was trying to decide how he thought this was going to go. Dusty didn’t know how it was going to be, having a twin brother. He knew they were both dealing with this as pretty much brand new information. It hadn’t really sunk in for either of them yet. Dusty kept his eyes peeled out for Scott, it was a bright side that he’d know his own twin brother. Dusty took a sip of his coffee. He just wished that he was sure of what to say. Dusty had no other real family, and with what Rafe had done, Dusty was glad he’d been adopted. He took in a sharp breath as his twin brother walked in. The moment was here. Their eyes met, and then Scott walked over to him, his fingers toying with the rainbow bracelet on his wrist. Dusty kind of had to smile. He’d just come out, they had something in common. Dusty smiled at him, a bit tentatively. “I’m Dusty, obvs.” He said, he knew introductions weren’t necessary. It was just what you did. 

 

His brown eyes settled on Dusty. Scott moved to sit down. This was truly uncanny. He really was Scott’s twin. He offered his hand, and they shook. “Yeah, as you can tell, I’m Scott.” He said, he didn’t want anything to eat or drink, he was way too nervous. “I was going to bring my son, but he’s kind of shy and I thought this would be better if it was just us the first time.” Scott didn’t know anything about what really happened, because Stiles hadn’t told him, and he was willing to bet that Dusty didn’t either. “I don’t know how we weren’t raised as brothers. Only that it was Rafe’s fault. Stiles made e promise that he wouldn’t have to tell me. I don’t know if you know or not. If you do know, please tell me. Because, I need to know how my mom isn’t my biological mother.” This part was the most devastating. Not that it really mattered, because Melissa would always be his mom. “But she doesn’t know and I have to tell her because I have a twin brother. The baby she actually had died, and I’m assuming our bio mother did too. I can’t even wrap my mind around this. It’s like a telenovela.” His mother had watched them religiously when he was a kid. “It’s a Spanish soap opera.” He explained as Dusty looked confused. “I don’t know what to do and my life was already pretty shitty.” Outside of Jamie. Scott loved his son more than anything in the entire world. Except Stiles. This sucked.

 

All of that was a lot for Dusty to take in. He kept his eyes on his brother, even if that still felt weird in his head, his ‘brother’. Dusty admired the tats on Scott’s arm. Then he turned to look at Scott. “I don’t know what happened. I was raised by my aunt until I was eight, and then it was Rafe.” Their eyes met, and the shared pain could be read in their faces. Dusty’s eyes brushed with tears. His curls fell over his eyes, the beanie didn’t hold them all in. He wished that Scott didn’t know the pain that came from the abuse of Raphael McCall. Dusty knew there was one more thing that he had to tell Scott. “We also have a sister. Younger by a few years.. Not raised by any McCalls.” He saw the look on Scott’s face. “I promise, I think that’s the last big secret.” Dusty liked her, her name was Caitlyn and she was newly 18. So their birth mother had lived at least awhile before she died. “She’s a full blood sister, and her name is Caitlyn. Caitlyn Dell. She was given up. I don’t know if she’ll talk to us. I texted and emailed, but I haven’t gotten anything yet.” Dusty wasn’t sure if she would, if she was adopted, she didn’t know what it was to be a McCall. She may decide that not being one would be a good thing. “Scott, I don’t get why you want to protect your ma from experience but I’m not going to fuck things up for you. We’ll do it how you want to, if that’s how you need it.”

 

They talked for a couple of hours, and then agreed to meet up for dinner at Scott’s place later. Scott was on his way to go and pick up Jamie at daycare. He was on the way out to his truck when he ran into Stiles on the way out. For a second, he couldn’t breathe. It was like before he’d been bitten and he needed his inhaler. Scott had to stop seeing Stiles in a romantic light, he knew that they shouldn’t be together. Scott didn’t trust him anymore. Scott looked at him with wide eyes, they started to fill with tears. Scott finally managed to catch his breath. They stared at each other for a long moment. Scott couldn't speak, and he tried to keep his breathing even. He didn’t want Stiles to think this hurt him.

 

Stiles’ own breath was shallow. Seeing Scott still took his breath away. “Hey, Scott.” Stiles said, he would have called him ‘Scotty’ but it didn’t feel right. Stiles saw that Scott was trying not to cry. Stiles hated that he was affecting Scott this way. “I know I already said it, but I’m so sorry for what I did. I know how much I hurt you. I just, I still love you so much.” Stiles had to keep trying. He couldn’t help it. Stiles hated himself for what he had done. “It shouldn’t have taken me finding Dusty to bring me back here. I shouldn’t have left in the first place. But I still shouldn’t have let five years go by.” Stiles was never going to forgive himself for what he’d done. “Please, just give me another chance. I won’t let you down.”

 

The fact that Stiles was still trying wasn’t at all surprising. Scott brushed curls out of his eyes. “Stiles, as much as I want to be able to trust you, I can’t. You left, after we finally had gotten together. All you had to do was wait a year and we could have left together. I wish that I could give you another chance. Because despite my best efforts, I’m still in love with you.” Scott hated to admit that. Because he knew Stiles was going to take it and run with it. “And no, Isaac is not my boyfriend, as much as he’d like to be.” Scott didn’t like to admit that, either. But the part of him that still loved Stiles had to admit it. 

 

That made Stiles smile despite himself. He was glad that Isaac didn’t really have Scott like he wanted. “I’m not going to lie, I kind of love that. You know how much I hate him, sleeping with you aside.” It was true. Stiles stepped a bit closer. Scott didn’t stop him. Stiles reached out and brushed his fingers through Scott’s curls. It had been so long and it took his breath away. Scott also didn’t stop him from doing that, either. Stiles leaned out and kissed him then, wanting to pull him closer but knowing this was a big enough risk. Stiles kissed him until he was breathless, and surprised that Scott had let him kiss him like that. He looked at him in shock. 

 

Scott pushed him a little. “You had no right to do that. Don’t do it again!” He didn’t know why he’d let Stiles do that. And why it was bringing up all of old feelings full force. He was still furious at him. Stiles had left him, and Scott had never really gotten over it. He knew now that he had to start getting past it. Especially if Stiles was going to be in town now. Scott didn’t know how to deal with that and he knew that Isaac didn’t know how to deal with it either. They’d been dealt a hand they hadn’t planned on. Scott brushed his hands through his mop of unruly curls. He was also dealing with the fact that he had a sister out in the world who hadn’t been raised by Melissa or Rafe. “I’ve got to go pick my child up from daycare and I’ve got new information that I have to deal with.” Scott didn’t want to tell Stiles about the baby sister. He assumed that Stiles didn’t know, and he didn’t want to give him any ammunition. Stiles had to know that Scott wasn’t going to get back with him right now. Maybe ever. “You ruined what we had, Stiles. We could have been together all of these years. I can’t regret having my son, because I love him, but we could have been together. And we weren’t because of you.” Scott had to work hard to keep the hurt out of his voice when he spoke. He had to keep it cool, because part of him wanted to go and kiss Stiles again until they were both breathless. 

 

All of that Scott had said before, but it still hit Stiles like a thousand bricks. “Don’t you think it killed me leaving? It did. I hated it more than anything. But I had to get out of here. It wasn’t you. I was leaving. You have to know that. It was this place. This… this place that it feels like we’re never done defending it. And… I’ve had the goal of getting out for years. But not….” His voice broke here. “But not you, Scooter. I wasn’t trying to leave  _ you _ . It would have sucked to do long distance, but I was willing.  _ You  _ gave it the if you leave we’re done thing.” Stiles knew those were the wrong words to use, but he couldn’t help it. It was true. Scott had also pushed past him and was on hi way to his vehicle. Stiles followed him. “You know I’m right, bae.” Stiles didn’t even think about how the word would be received, he just let it fly. Stiles had decided the best way was to just go for it. He knew Scott would come around eventually. He just had to be around. Stiles could see that facade starting to crack. He didn’t know how Scott was managing not to cry. Stiles’ eyes were misting. “I wish I could change what I did, because I lost me you. I would give my career to go back in time and change what happened. Because I love you more than anything.”

 

Doing his best to keep from showing emotion, Scott looked at Stiles. “You left. That’s all I need to know. Now, I’ve got to go and get my kid.” Scott watched as Stiles stepped back and he got into his vehicle. He still had his bike, but he didn’t tend to use it often unless it was going to be just him riding it. Scott didn’t know why Stiles felt like he had had to come back. Scott started his car, and peeled out of the parking lot. He had to go and get Jamie, and Jackson was coming over. Scott wasn’t sure why, the older had asked if he could. Scott’s theory was that he was going to ask him for help getting Isaac. Scott wasn’t sure how to tell him that he’d never get him. Isaac was in love with Scott. 

 

Meanwhile, Stiles was leaving with his coffee in a to go cup when he ran into Lydia outside. “Um, hey, Lydia.” He said, pausing on the sidewalk. Stiles had been in touch with her in the last five years. They hadn’t told anyone, due to the drama that would have gone down. Stiles was totally and completely gay, and always had been, but it would have been an assumption that he’d had a crush on Lydia. He never had, and she was also gay. She and Allison, her fiancée, were getting married in a few months. Stiles supposed that he’d be around for that, because he was here for Scott. He wasn’t leaving until he got him back. That kiss had been amazing. Stiles knew the door was still open. “What’s going on?” He asked, a bit on the curious side.

 

Lydia folded her arms, her engagement ring catching the light. “What are you doing here? You… I know you made sure that Dusty and Scott met, but you didn’t have to stay after that. You are killing him, being here, you know. He’s not been telling  _ me _ directly, but Allison he has. I think he knows that you and I kept in touch. I don’t know that he trusts me anymore. Not that I blame him, you really hurt him. I don’t know that he will fully trust anyone ever again. Do you know what that did to him? He always trusts everyone. You broke the guy who trusts everyone. I don’t know why you think you can still fix things.”

 

As right as she was, Stiles was kind of angry. “You know, I know I fucked up, but I had the right to go to college. To get out of here. I was willing to do long distance. He turned that down. I was willing to make it work. Scott wasn’t. He gave me an ultimatum. I couldn’t stay here. I had to go.” Stiles knew it had hurt Scott, and he hated that, but it had been his goal for his whole life. Yes, he’d wanted to take Scott, but that hadn’t been possible. “I know he doesn’t have to trust me, but I’m here. I’m not going to go anywhere.” The reason was a secret, and not one that was his to tell. Besides that he wanted to be there for Scott and Dusty. That whole thing was fucked up. 

 

Lydia sighed as Stiles walked off. She didn’t know how to tell him that he was the only one who saw it that way. Lydia tossed long red waves behind her very petite shoulder. This was going to end badly, and she just hoped that there would be no casualties. 

 

_ The miles are getting longer it seems _ __   
_ The closer I get to you _ __   
_ I’ve not always been the best man  _ __   
_ A friend for you _ __   
_ But your love remains true _ __   
_ And I don’t know why _ _   
_ __ You always seem to give me another try

 

_ So I’m going home _ __   
_ Back to the place where I belong _ __   
_ And where your love has always _ __   
_ Been enough for me _ __   
_ I’m not running from  _ __   
_ No I think you got me all wrong _ __   
_ I don’t regret this life I chose for me _ __   
_ But these places and these faces are getting old _ _   
_ __ I’m coming home

  
  


**_Author’s note: So this is based on an rp AU that my friend Ash and I are doing. I wasn’t going to have this be a WIP because I can be bad with those. They don’t always get finished. But I also don’t get to decide, the muses do that for me. Anyway, I hope ya’ll hang in who were brave enough to give it a go.  I swear, the endgame is Sciles._ **


	2. Trying to Hide the Pain

Chapter Two: Trying to Hide the Pain

 

_ Three weeks later _

 

Scott was just getting home from the fire station. He had to get to band practice He, Dusty, Isaac, and Carrie Hale, Derek’s sister, all hung out in a garage band. It was just for fun, Scott didn’t think he;d ever get out of Beacon Hills. His mother had Jamie for the day, No one had been able to stop talking about Stiles being home, and the fact that he’d kissed Scott. To Scott, it was beyond annoying. He had no intentions of taking Stiles back. Isaac hadn’t been taking the ending of their arrangement well. Scott wasn’t at all surprised about that. Other than band practice, they didn’t really speak. Isaac wasn’t at all taking Scott’s word for it that he wasn’t going to get back together with Stiles. Scott let himself into the house, and his cell started to ring. He moved to pull it out and answered without really looking to see who it was. It was Dusty, asking him if he should be worried that Isaac had asked him out. Scott’s mouth dropped open. “What? You… of course you should be worried! That’s creepy. He’s asking you out because you’re my identical twin!” He hastened to make sure that Dusty knew that wasn’t a slight on him. “You’re a great person, D. But Isaac is still in love with me, and he’s only asking you out to make me jealous. I don’t think that you should go, but if you do, just know that. He doesn’t get how awesome you are.” Scott moved to change his clothes, and it was his turn to bring the food. He was getting a mess of things from a pizza place. 

 

Dusty, who was actually staying with Scott, was leaving his own job, a temp one at the public library. Dusty loved to read, even if you could never guess by looking at him. He was walking home, Scott’s place was close. He’d left his ride at Scott’s. Which Dusty was starting to see as home. He and Scott had gotten close very quickly. He let out a laugh. “Dude, it’s cool. I got what you meant. I’m so definitely not going.” Dusty laughed more as Scott cursed at him in a jovial tone. “But I’ll warn you now, we’re at Isaac’s tonight.” Each practice was scheduled at a different member’s place. They’’d decided it was the most fair way to do things. Dusty turned on their street. “I’ll be home in five.” 

 

While he loved his brother, Dusty could be a real jerk. “Okay. We’ll go together, so Isaac will open the door if we get there before Carrie does.” Finished getting out of his uniform and into some clothes he could sing in, he headed downstairs to get his weed. Isaac was the only one who didn’t. But Scott wanted to be prepared. As he was getting it out to get organized, into what was going and what was not, Dusty came in,. “Hey, D.” Scott said, ending the call. Dusty didn't have to change, so he got a beer and joined Scott on the couch. Scott set his eyes on his brother’s. “You’re not going to try and pick up Carrie, are you? You know that she’s gay, right?” He then turned to start rolling joints. It really helped him mellow out. 

 

“So, we’re still not going to discuss that Stiles kissed you, and you kissed back?” Dusty knew that this might start a fight, but he had to try. Scott had clammed up about it, and Dusty knew it was because he was still in love with Stiles. Dusty wanted to get him to admit it. He honestly thought that Scott should be leaning on him, what with all of what they were dealing with. The whole long lost twin saga. It was a lot to take in, and Dusty knew that Scott wasn’t talking to anyone about it. Dusty’s brown eyes et his identical twin brother’s unfailingly. “I won’t let it go, Scott. I know that I just met you, but I also know that you’re not acting like yourself, either. So spill. You can’t keep it all inside, Scott.”

 

Finishing one joint and starting another, Scott let out a long growl. “No, Dusty, I’ll talk to you about it. I will. But I can’t right now. There’s… I just can’t.” Scott said, as Dusty sipped his beer. Scott was barely managing to keep things together. Scott had been managing to do so around Jamie, but that was about it. He’d had to talk to his son about why Isaac wasn’t going to be around much for awhile. Scott knew that it could be a really long time, Isaac had been pretty hurt. Scott hadn’t wanted that of course, but it was also on Isaac. He’d known from the beginning that it hadn’t been more than casual sex. Scott hated that Isaac had fallen for him. He actually missed hanging out with Isaac. They were good friends, and Isaac a good beta. That’s when his cell rang again. 

 

Seeing it was Stiles, Scott cursed as he went to answer. “What, Stiles? I have band practice. Just leave me alone.” That’s when he heard Stiles’ crying on the other end. “Stiles?What’s wrong?” He asked. Then, his mouth dropped open as Stiles told him that his father had cancer, and that was the real reason he was back. Even if yes, he did want Scott back in his life. Scott couldn’t believe that Noah hadn’t told him this. He was like a father to Scott, his own father wasn’t in Scott’s life and hadn’t been for a very long time. Scott’s own brown eyes brushed with tears. Stiles wanted him to come, he’d collapsed and Stiles needed him. Scott didn’t even hesitate, he told Stiles he would be there and hung up. He put half the joints in his pocket and gave the others to Dusty. Then he put the rest of it away. He told Dusty the situation, and gave him the money to get the Italian food. “Just hang out, don’t practice. It’s cancelled for the day.” Scott knew that Isaac was going to hate that, but he didn’t care. “If he bitches tell him I don’t care what he wants. This is bigger than what Isaac Lahey wants.” He said, and left, grabbing keys and his phone as he did. Scott was trying to keep calm, he knew that he had to be strong for Stiles. He couldn’t even believe that this was even happening. Stiles had lost his mother as a kid. He knew that Stiles couldn’t lose his dad, too. He’d not come back from that. It wasn’t at all good. He was worried. 

 

Stiles was pacing outside the ER’s waiting room, his father had been rushed back, and Stiles wasn’t able to sit still. He had some books with him, and some old case files, but he wasn’t looking at them. It had already been an hour. This is when his eyes fell on Scott, and his eyes filled with tears. To his surprise, Scott, carrying bags of takeout, ran to him and Stiles threw his arms around the other man. Which was funny, because Stiles didn’t feel at all like a grown man right now. He felt like a little boy who was about to become an orphan. After he’d gotten his fill of hugging Scott, he stepped back so they could sit and eat. Stiles told him how scared he was, and no one had even come to give him any news. 

 

Pulling out the burgers, fries, and milkshakes, Scott knew this was a dumb move, but he kissed Stiles softly on the lips. “You have to try and be calm. I know you, you’re bouncing off the walls like a caffeine addict.” He said, he was opening his own burger. Sighing, he decided to tell Stiles what he was missing to be here, and how angry that Isaac would be. That seemed to cheer Stiles a bit. Scott, a small part of him, hadn’t wanted to make Stiles happy. He still didn’t want to take him back. “Stiles… I know this is the wrong time, but I am not here as anything but a friend. I need to make that clear. Because I still don’t think that us being together is a good idea.” Scott noticed how quiet Stiles got when Scott said this. “I’m sorry, you know that I am.” This was said with a bit of pointedness. 

 

Even though he’d anticipated this, it didn’t make it any easier to hear. But Stiles nodded. “I’ll respect what you want, Scott.” He said, as he ate some fries. Stiles felt a bit awkward, and he was sure that Scott felt the same. So he’d feel less awkward, Stiles asked, “How is everything going with Dusty? I heard he got a job at the library while he’s in town.” Stiles knew he should ask about Melissa too, but he also knew that she wouldn’t have wanted Scott to tell him how she was by any means. Stiles knew that he had a long way to go with her, longer than he had to with Scott. It was incredibly daunting. Stiles knew just how badly he’d fucked up. 

 

“Actually, he’s staying with Jamie and I.” Scott said. “We’re getting along great.” He was trying not to notice that Stiles smelled so  _ good _ . Scott knew that he was still in love with Stiles. He’d never stopped loving him. Stiles was always going to be the love of his life. Curls fell over his forehead. Sipping his strawberry shake, he finally spoke again. “Dusty and Jamie get along so well, I get a little jealous. I know it’s crazy because my kid loves me, but I can’t help it.” Scott knew that Jamie understood the Alpha/Beta bond, and he knew it would always be there. Actually, he was glad that his son was that close to Dusty. Scott loved his family, and that of course included his friends. Scott had a hard time being mean to anyone. 

 

As he finished his burger, Stiles nodded. “I’m not at all surprised you guys are close.” Stiles had met Dusty and had immediately liked him. He reminded Stiles of an edgier version of Scott. Stiles also knew about the sister, and he was going to let Scott tell him when he was ready. Stiles also knew that Scott worked a few hours a week as a firefighter. That was incredibly sexy. Stiles ate the last of his fries. “So, were you going to tell me that you’re a firefighter? I get it if you weren’t, because it makes you incredibly irresistible.” Stiles said, trying to joke with him. He had to try and focus on something that wasn’t his father having surgery in the hospital. Stiles was losing his mind over this. His dad had been there his whole life. And now he could just die, just like that. Stiles knew this was going to fuck things up even more than they already were, but he felt that he had to be honest. “Scott, I should have told you this earlier. I just… I didn’t want to make things worse.” Scott sighed and turned to face him. “I was…. Engaged. For two years.” Scott’s breath of intake was sharp. “He…. he was at college with me. I actually met him as a freshman.” Stiles knew this next part was going to be the hardest to hear. “We… we started as a rebound, and were engaged after three months. If it helps, we broke up because I realized that I wasn’t over you. And then he died.” That had been incredibly hard to deal with. He’d been despondent for six months, and he didn’t even know how he had gotten through the rest of college. His eyes brushed with tears. 

 

Instantly, as soon as Stiles was done talking, his eyes flooded with tears. “I know I have a  _ child _ , but I didn’t agree to  _ marry _ anyone.” Scott said, his tone was hurt. His hands were shaking as he brushed one of them through his black curls. Since it was summer, his olive skin was darker from the tan he had. Scott’s chin was trembling as he started to cry. Stiles tried to hug him and he jerked away. “You’ve been here for a month. I should know this already. I get not telling me when you first got back. But after? Stiles, this fucking  _ hurts _ . I…  _ we _ were supposed to get married. And you left. You never… you didn’t answer me when I tried to reach out.” Scott’s voice was barely audible, he was crying so hard. He’d thought that he'd gotten through all of the bad news that Stiles had to tell him. Scott took a deep breath, trying not to completely freak out. “I can’t  _ believe  _ you were going to get married to someone else!” He felt like his heart was breaking all over again. Scott wasn’t sure that he could stay here with Stiles right now. But he also knew that he couldn’t drive right now. He was too shaken up. Stiles put a hand on Scott’s back and this time he didn’t move. Scott finally managed to take a deep shuddering breath. “You… I can’t believe this. I love you, Stiles. I love you and I always have. And I think deep down, I hoped that we’d get back together. And you agreed to marry someone else.” Tis was said with hurt and disbelief. 

 

Every word Scott said was a blow. And Stiles knew that it absolutely should be. He shouldn’t have been engaged to Chris, and he should have told Scott before now. Lydia and Noah had known, but they’d both agreed that Stiles should be the one to tell him. Stiles had kept putting it off, he hadn’t been able to hurt Scott like that, and he’d always known that Chris wasn’t the one. Stiles reached out and wiped some tears off Scott’s cheeks. “I know it’s no excuse. But I was so fucked up after we broke up. I spent my freshman year incredibly hopped up on energy drinks and piot.” Stiles really couldn’t remember much about that year. “I don’t even remember much of it. I missed you so much. I know I should have called you back. I was just so angry.” 

 

“Do you think I wasn’t?” Scott asked, turning to look at him. A;though he’d started to realize that Stiles had had a right to go to college. “I tried to kill myself. If Ma hadn’t found me, I’d be dead. If Noah hadn’t helped me out, I would have gone to jail for swiping the pills from here.” Scott wiped his eyes. He was finally calming down, and reached for his half melted shake. He took a deep sip. Stiles had his arm around Scott, and he wasn’t moving away. He should, but he couldn’t help it. Even though he knew he shouldn’t, he turned to kiss Stiles, his lips tasting salty from tears. He kissed him deeply, his hand reaching up and cupping Stiles’ scruffy jaw. He knew this was a bad idea. When they broke to breathe, Scott said, “I’m sorry I gave you an ultimatum. You should have been able to go without me being angry.” 

 

“I should have tried harder when you reached out.” Stiles said, brushing tears off Scott’s cheeks. “What does that mean? Are we…. talking again?” It had been so hard, being in town and not being able to talk to Scott. He still couldn’t believe they’d spent five years apart. They had been friends since they were four. Scott seemed unsure as how to respond to that. Stiles pressed his lips to Scott’s again softly. “You don’t have to decide right now. But Scott, I am so so sorry. If I could take it back, I would. I never wanted to hurt you. I’ve been in love with you since we were four years old and we met in that sandbox.” Stiles knew that Scott knew that. “I never stopped loving you. Can we just please be n love again?” 

 

That Scott wasn’t sure how to answer. He loved Stiles, and he would love nothing more than to be with him again. Scott couldn’t stop thinking that Stiles had been engaged to someone else. “I want to say yes. But I have to think about it. You were engaged. You agreed to be with someone else for the rest of your life. I was just trying to cope with the fact that you were just gone. I…. we’d ever been apart before, and I was without you for five years. It was the hardest five years of my life. And I’m including the years Rafe was abusing me.” Stiles sucked in a breath, and Scott’s eyes misted. “It was worse because for those four years, I had you.” Scott’s voice was trembling a bit. “You have to know that I barely made it through. If it weren’t for Jamie….” He trailed off. 

 

His own voice shook as he spoke. “You just let me prove it to you, I won’t leave you again. I’ll have to go and settle things in New York, but I was already planning on moving back. Even before Dad told me he was sick.” His voice trembled more. “I just couldn’t be without you anymore.” Scott’s brown eyes were just as wet as Stiles’ were. Stiles knew that he’s doing the right thing by the look on Scott’s face. Even though he still looked hurt, Stiles saw relief n those melted chocolate eyes. Stiles brushed his hand through his brown hair, messing it up. He looked at Scott, and that scuffy, adorable, sexy face was looking back at him, Stiles felt like a kid again. Before he knew what he was even doing, he kissed Scott, long and slow, and deep. Scott was too shocked to not kiss back. 

 

When he needed to breathe, Scott pulled back. He knew why they were discussing all of this now. Stiles couldn’t talk about what was happening with Noah right now. Scott was slowly losing his reserve to not be with Stiles. He was feeling a bit drunk from the kiss, and he reached to get their trash. “Want to go and smoke a joint with me?” He asked, throwing away their trash. Scott knew where a good spot to smoke was. “It will help you calm down. And I really need to hit a joint myself.” Scott found himself reaching his hand out for Stiles to take, and Stiles did. As they walked by the nurses’ station, he told the nurse on duty where they’d be if any news was to happen. Scott let them to an out of the way waiting room and they sat down on a couch together. Scott pulled out a joint for each of them and a lighter. 

 

It had been a long time since Stiles had imbibed. It wasn’t legal in New York yet, and once he’d become a cop, had stopped. Stiles took a long hit. Scott was doing the same. Stiles wasn’t sure what to say. It didn’t feel as awkward as it had, but Stiles still wasn’t sure where they were at. “Scotty, I get if you’re still angry with me. I just… what are we?” Stiles asked. He hit the joint and looked at Scott, who seemed unsure how to answer. Stiles just wasn’t sure if he should press or not. He was already starting to feel the effects of the pot. Stiles had to admit, this had been a very good idea. He was glad Scott had come. “I just… we don’t have to call us boyfriends, but are we talking?”

 

Scott sighed. Stiles was like a dog with a bone, not that he was surprised. Stiles had been like that for his entire life. “We definitely are not boyfriends.” He said, after he’d taken a very long hit. “I don’t…. I don’t want to… I’m hurt. I’m hurt about you being engaged. We’re… we’re friends. We can be friends with benefits, because I do miss having sex with you. And I’m not saying we can never be more than that. I just need time to deal with all of this new information.” The Stiles having a fiancé that wasn’t him hung in the air, unspoken. They shared a look. Scott had to have time to get over the idea that Stiles had been planning to marry someone else. It would be okay, because it had to be, but it was going to need lots of time. They shared another look. 

Meanwhile, in Isaac’s studio apartment, which was on the ground floor, and had a patio. They only chose to go to Isaac’s when it was sunny, Dusty, Isaac, and Jackson Whittemore were hanging out. Carrie had left an hour ago, she had to work in the morning. Dusty and Isaac were high, and they were eating pizza, breadsticks, and warm chocolate chip cookies. Dusty was feeling this vibe from Isaac, and he wasn’t sure that he liked it. Both Isaac and Jackson were being flirty with Dusty. Dusty didn’t know what Jackson was thinking, but he knew that Isaac was because he looked exactly like Scott. Dusty thought that was incredibly creepy. Even if he did think that Isaac was really sexy and gorgeous. So was Jackson, for that matter. Dusty wondered what would happen if he flirted with Jackson. “Jacks, you sure you don’t want to smoke?” He asked, his tattooed arm reaching out towards Jackson. He gave him a shy smile, and a wink from his girl like eyelashes. Dusty was a wear eyeliner kind of guy. He was surprised when Jackson took the joint from him. Dusty had to wonder if it was peer pressure, or that he wanted to. Dusty reached for the wine cooler he was drinking and took a sip. He kept his eyes on Jackson, wanting to get to Isaac a bit. He was trying to make him jealous, angry, whatever he had to. Isaac had been being a total jerk to Scott since they’d ended things. Even if he got why, Scott had never tried to hide who he was, and that it had only been sex. So Isaac had known exactly what was going on the whole time. He didn’t get to be pissed because Scott had chosen to stop sleeping with him. Dusty thought Scott was being too kind. 

 

As Jackson passed off the joint to Isaac, he saw how angry Lahey was. Jackson was mostly flirting with Dusty because he was trying to make Isaac jealous. Jackson had been with his best friend Danny, but Danny had passed away after a long battle with cancer. That had been two years ago, and Jackson was ready to move on. He’d come back to Beacon Hills to get away from the memories at his place, he and Danny had lived together. They hadn’t been dating yet when they’d lived here. And his parents had moved to Florida, and offered to let him use his childhood home to regroup. Jackson looked at Dusty. “Did Scott say where he was going?” Dusty hadn’t told them, just that he’d had an emergency. 

 

Dusty didn’t know if he should be telling Stiles’ business. But he  _ could  _ tell them Scott was with him. Isaac would hate it, and Dusty wanted to get to him if he could. “He’s with Stiles. I don’t feel like I can tell you where, it’s Stiles’ business.” He said, reaching for some pizza and cookies. He took a bite of pizza, and chanced a look at Isaac. He looked stoic, but Dusty knew that it was killing him. Dusty brushed curls off his forehead, he had lots of tattoos. He’d already gotten one of Scott’s name on his forearm. Scott had explained to him that he’d have to get a hold of Derek Hale to do the same with Dusty’s name. Dusty saw Jackson’s eyes flit to his curls, and Dusty gave him a flirty smile. “You like my hair?”

 

Jackson ignored Isaac’s snort of annoyance and leaned out, brushing his fingers through Dusty’s silky curls. They were just like Scott’s. He and Scott had made out not too long ago at a party. “Yeah, they’re great.” Jackson replied, as Dusty handed him the joint and he hit it again. He stroked Dusty’s scruffy chin. “You’re gorgeous. I’d ask if you’re into guys, but I’ve seen your rainbow bracelet.” He said, putting out the roach and reaching for a beer. As he did, he moved a bit closer to Dusty. Why he was being so shy about it was beyond him. He was a little gun shy, he supposed, although he’d used to just go for what he wanted. Jackson shivered as Dusty moved closer, stroked his chin. Then Dusty was kissing him, and all he could do was kiss back. 

 

“You two aren’t alone!” Isaac huffed, reaching to throw away some of the trash. He moved to the kitchen to throw it away. Isaac had a semi big place, Argent had paid him well. Getting more beers, he went back to the living room. They were still kissing. Isaac threw a pillow at them. “Stop, we’re supposed to be hanging out. Isaac knew that he was acting like a high schooler, but he couldn’t help it. He was still smarting from the breakup with Scott. Isaac also knew that Jackson was trying to make him jealous. Isaac wasn’t into him like that. Not that Jackson wasn’t gorgeous. He just was in love with Scott. Isaac hated feeling like a third wheel, and if he wasn’t such a masochist, he’d’ve stopped hanging out with Scott. But he couldn’t help it. Isaac had to be around him. 

 

Throwing the pillow back, Dusty gave him a sly smile. “You jelly, Lahey?” Dusty asked, brushing curls off his forehead. Isaac just scowled at him. Dusty grinned. “Not gonna stop kissing him just for you.” He turned back to Jackson, tugging the other man into his lap. He wrapped his arms around Jacks’ waist, and tugged Jackson’s face down and kissed him again, as Jacks’ arms went around Dusty’s neck. Even though he’d begun this to get to Isaac, he was starting to feel something. Maybe he had a crush on Jacks. He nibbled on the other man’s bottom lip, and Jackson shivered against him. Dusty lifted up the back of Jackson’s tee shirt and ran his fingers along his back. 

 

This was going further than he’d planned. But he didn’t care at the moment. Jackson shivered as Dusty’s hands touched him. He’d thought this might be weird, but it was hot. Jackson came up for air. “If we’re not going to take this all the way, I have to stop now.” He said, breathless. He looked into those brown eyes. Dusty looked exactly like Scott. It was amazing. It also meant that that he could pull off being sexy and adorable at the same time. Jackson bit his lip. “Um, what…. what is this? Are we just hooking up? I don’t…. I haven’t been in a relationship in a long time.” Jackson honestly didn’t know what he wanted Dusty to say in reply to that. He was okay if it was just a hookup, if that’s what it was. 

 

Again, ignoring Isaac’s snort of indignation, Dusty kept his eyes on Jacks’ blue ones. “What do you want?” He asked, his tone serious. He wasn’t surprised when the older man shrugged. “I’m okay with this being more. I don’t want it to fuck up the band, but something…. I felt something when we first kissed.” Dusty actually hadn’t even really kissed a guy before. He hadn’t been out very long. “I should tell you though, I’ve never been with a guy before. I only came out as gay a couple of months ago.” Dusty knew Jackson had had a serious boyfriend, and that they’d been living together when he’d passed away. Dusty was sure that Jackson might still be getting over that. Dusty kept his arms around Jackson’s waist. “I’m just… you could have anyone you want. And I’m a guy virgin.” Dusty knew that some guys had an issue being someone’s first. He didn’t know that he would regret it if it was Jackson. They weren’t in love, but Dusty liked him a lot. They got along great. And Jackson was so sarcastic, and Dusty loved that. Dusty bit his lip as he looked into those blue eyes. “You… I just want you to be sure about me. If we do this, you’ll be my first guy. I know that some guys have an issue with that. I’m okay with it, and if it’s just sex, I’m okay with that too.” Dusty meant what he was saying, but he also felt like he really did want to go on dates with Jackson. He didn’t know when it had happened, but he had a crush on the older man. Dusty didn’t know that he could say that though, he was still a don’t show all of your cards kind of man. It was the New Yorker in him. 

 

That was a lot of information. Jackson also didn’t mind if it was more than sex. He cupped Dusty’s jaw. “Do you think that I’m the kind of guy who cares if you’ve slept with a guy before?” It was kind of true, before he’d come out, he’d been that guy. But that was in the past. “I’m not that guy, Dusty. If you want more, it’s okay. I haven’t… I like you.” Jackson did. He also knew that Dusty knew that Jackson liked Isaac. But he also knew that it wasn’t going to happen. Jackson had to admit, Dusty was a really great guy. And he was an amazing singer. If he wanted to, he could make a career out of it. Jackson didn’t have to work if he didn’t want to, he’d always been a rich kid. “I… you know about… about Danny. I haven’t been with anyone since him. I’m new to this whole thing too. I actually haven’t slept with any guy but Danny. So it’s not like I’ve been with a lot of guys myself.” He said, looking into those brown eyes that reminded him of melted chocolate. Jackson wondered if he should tell him he’d made out with Scott before. It might weird him out, but Jackson didn’t think it mattered. They’d been drunk. He didn’t think it was going to make a difference with them. Jackson leaned to kiss him again, long and slow. “Do you want to head to my place?” He asked, he was alone at his place, and he wasn’t sure what Scott would say just yet. But he knew it would be okay in the end. He grinned when Dusty agreed. He stood and grabbed his hand. 

 

_ Three days later _

 

Lydia was just getting off work when Jackson Whittemore came walking up to her. Lydia didn’t even  _ try _ to keep the disgusted look off her face. “What do  _ you _ want?” She asked. Everyone had seen Dusty and Jackson on a date the other day, and Lydia had to admit, she was kind of jealous. And she was sure that Jackson was the one who’d gotten her to realize she was a lesbian. She hadn’t told him that, she was saving it for when he did something to piss her off. She was beyond sure that it was going to happen. She had just left the store, and was on her way out to her car. “I’ve got to go and get dinner for my fiancée.” Lydia said this pointedly, to get him leaving faster. 

 

“I actually wanted to apologize.” Jackson hadn’t spoken to her in years, and he’d never really apologized to her for what had gone down with them. Now that he had changed, he wanted to make amends. Jackson noticed the surprised look on her face. “I know that you didn’t expect this. But I’ve done a lot of changing in the years since we saw each other. I’ve… I’ve come out, Danny and I were engaged… and I lost him to cancer.” His voice shook a bit and she actually touched his arm. Jackson waited a moment before he spoke again. “I’m sorry for the way I treated you.” He knew it was because of his canima issues, but he’d still been learning how to use them. “I just… I was dealing with a lot, and I didn’t really know how to handle it.” Jackson had been wanting to make amends for a long time.

 

This honestly was a complete surprise. Lydia wasn’t sure what to say. She looked at him, her green eyes appraising. “Look, Jackson. You can’t go back in time and change things. You can’t and shouldn’t feel guilty anymore. Because it’s all in the past.” Lydia knew that if she told him that he’d turned her gay he’d just feel worse. Lydia suddenly felt bad for him. She hated that, she didn’t want to feel sorry for him. He had hurt her so bad. Lydia sighed. “You’re making it very hard to hate you right now..” Lydia brushed curls off her shoulder. “I’m not going to lie, I still hate you. But I forgive you, actually. Life worked out great because of what you did to me.”

 

That’s when her phone went off, a text from Stiles. He was now acting sheriff of Beacon Hills. 

  
  


**_Author’s note: Yeah, sorry for the cliffhanger. It wasn’t planned. But nothing for this fic was. I could have maybe gone longer but here we are. I’m not going to apologize for updates at all anymore. They come when they come, I will not force it. This is of course not directed at the readers of this fic. Just readers in general. Saw people putting down fic and fic writers the other day and it made me so angry. Hate on Fifty Shades all you want, but fanfic is someone’s right to expression and free speech. You may not like it, but they’re allowed to write it. And yes, shitty fic is out there. But no fic is meant for everyone and if you complain about fic that is free (especially when you can’t write your own) just remember this is America. Everyone is entitled to believe what they wish. Even bigoted hateful people, as wrong as they are. Stop whining and grow the fuck up. Plus, no one is forcing you to read Fifty Shades books. AND IT’S NOT FUCKING RAPE BEFORE SOMEONE TRIES TO SAY IT IS!!!!!!!!!! Be back hopefully soon with an update._ **


	3. A Different Kind of Pain

Chapter Three: A Different Kind of Pain

 

_ Baby, I, I wanna know  _ __   
_ What you think when you’re alone _ __   
_ Is it me, yeah _ __   
_ Are you thinkin’ of me, yeah _ __   
_ We’ve been friends now for awhile _ __   
_ Wanna know that when you smile _ __   
_ Is it me, yeah _ _   
_ __ Are yoiu thinkin’ of me, oh oh

 

_ I wanna be last, yeah _ __   
_ Baby, let me be your let me _ __   
_ Be your last first kiss _ __   
_ I wanna be first yeah _ __   
_ To take it all the way like this _ __   
_ And if you only knew _ __   
_ I wanna be last, yeah _ _   
_ __ Your last first kiss

 

Dusty and Jackson were laying on Scott’s couch, making out. A movie was on, but they weren’t really watching it. They’d been hanging out for three weeks. Dusty was on top of Jacks, and their legs were entangled together. Dusty kissed him deeply, his hands were on Jackson’s chest, and the older man’s arms were wrapped around Dusty’s waist. Jackson shivered as Dusty’s fingers ran over his left nipple. Dusty moaned softly against his lips. 

 

It was really quite strange, that Jackson was this into Dusty. Just because he was Scott’s identical twin. But in personality, they couldn’t be more different. Jackson was glad that Scott was okay with them being together. He really liked Dusty. They had a lot of fun together, and the sex was amazing. They had this connection that was so strong that Jackson had to admit, it scared him just a bit. He broke the kiss to breathe, and his hands slipped up underneath Dusty’s Van Halen tee shirt. “I want to tell you something.” Jackson said. He hadn’t felt that way since Danny. He was going to tell Dusty he was in love with him. It might be too soon, but he couldn’t help it. His boyfriend looked at him patiently. Jackson looked into those melted chocolate brown eyes and screwed up his courage. “I think…. No, I know, that I’m in love with you.” Jackson let out a breath. “I know it might be too soon to say it, but I can’t hold it in anymore.” Jackson bit his lip. “You don’t have to say it back if you don’t feel it too. I just had to tell you. I haven’t felt this way about someone since Danny.” Jackson was scared to death to what Dusty was going to say. Dusty wasn’t faking being into him, but he very much wanted Dusty to feel the same way. Jackson had never been this nervous before. With Danny, he’d known how he’d felt instantly. Dusty was much harder to get a read on. “Please say that you feel the same way I do, though.” He couldn’t help but add, even if he looked vulnerable. 

 

The fact that Jackson was in love with him wasn’t a surprise to Dusty. He let a smile play on his sexily adorable face, and he pressed harder against Jacks, and pressed his lips lightly to the older man’s. “I know, and I’m in love with you, too. I’ve been waiting for you to tell me.” Dusty had felt that Jackson had had to realize it before it could be said out loud. Dusty’s hands ran over Jackson’s chest, and he could feel his length getting harder at the feel of Jackson’s against it. Dusty was hungry though. “I’m starved, let’s order something.” He said, rubbing his scruffy chin against Jacks’ neck. “What do you want? I’m thinking Mexican, even if it will never be as good as Lissa’s.” That was his pet name for Scott’s mother. They got along famously. 

 

A flush covered his cheeks, and his heart beat faster when Dusty said that he was in love with him too. Jackson’s own stomach grumbled when his boyfriend mentioned food. “You can order whatever you want, sweetheart, you know I’m not picky.” He squeezed Dusty tightly before he let the younger one u so he could order food. “Hey, you never said what Scott’s doing tonight, and where Jamie is.” Jackson and Jamie got along greatly, and he thought Scott was a great father. Especially when Jamie hadn’t been planned. He’d done a great job, that little boy was a great kid, and he really seemed to get how being an omega worked. Jackson went to the fridge to get them both something to drink. He hoped they were going to have sex, but he also knew the new red negligee he’d gotten to show off would keep. 

 

“Oh, they’re hanging out with Stiles.” Dusty said, as he pulled up the Mexican restaurant menu from the place closest to his and Scott’s place. “And no, I don’t think it’s a date.” He said, before his sexy boyfriend could ask. Dusty honestly couldn’t imagine going back to New York. Not permanently, anyway. Dusty wanted to be here with his family, and Jacks. He brushed his hand through his dark curls. “What do you want? I’m going for taco salad and burritos.” Dusty loved the place. He wasn’t surprised to learn that he was half Mexican. Also Italian, Rafe had been half Italian. Since Melissa was also Mexican, Dusty assumed that Rafe had had a type. 

 

Jackson joined him on the couch. “That sounds good, and Mexican pizza.” He said, cracking open a strawberry wine cooler. He loved fruity drinks. And he could get drunk unlike Scott and the other weres. He moved to cuddle up to Dusty. Jackson hadn’t thought that he’d ever be happy without Danny and now, he had Dusty. “You aren’t going to go back to New York, are you?” There was real fear in his voice. Jackson knew that he wouldn’t be able to handle that. He kind of hated that he was this dependent on someone else. But Jackson also knew that he was changing as a person, and that was a good thing. He had been kind of a douche before. “Because I really don’t think I could handle you going back.” Jackson knew he might be too attached. 

 

Dusty looked at him as he finished ordering the food. “No, I’m not going back to live.” He said, and smiled at the relieved look on his boyfriend’s face. “I have to go and get my stuff, and get out of my lease.” It wasn’t going to be so hard, he only had a month left. He was probably going to just wait till it was up to get his things. “But since I don’t have long till it’s up, I’ll probably just till it’s up before I go back.” Dusty was going to miss certain things and people in New York, but he didn’t have anymore family there, and it’s not like he had a lot of friends. Dusty’s friends from high school had all moved away and they’d lost touch. Dusty really couldn’t imagine living away from Scott and Jamie and Jackson. He ran his fingers through Jacks’ hair. “I love you, Jacks. I know how crazy it is, because we haven’t known each other that long, but I do. I’m not going to leave you. Or Scott or Jamie.” Plus, there was the band. Even if they weren’t trying to hit it big, it was still a band and Dusty loved playing in it. They also hadn’t gotten a hold of Caitlyn yet, either. He’d tried. Maybe she didn’t want to know her real family. He and Scott had both tried. “I’m not going anywhere, I promise you.” Dusty leaned out and kissed him. He couldn’t imagine life anywhere that wasn’t Beacon Hills anymore. Dusty wrapped an arm around Jackson, and held him tightly. He stroked Jackson’s arm. He knew that Jacks wanted to have sex. It’s not that he didn’t want to, but he really wanted this time to be special, because they’d said those three little words. 

 

Meanwhile, Scott, Stiles, and Jamie were at Stiles’ dad’s place, hanging out. Noah was still in the hospital, but it wasn’t looking good. Stiles didn’t like it, but there wasn’t anything he could do. Noah wasn’t going to make it, and he couldn’t think about it right now. They were eating burgers and fries, and Jamie was eating coney dogs. Stiles wanted this to be a date, but he knew better than to call it that. Scott was still holding him at arm’s length. But Stiles wasn’t going to let that get to him. They were hanging out, it was a start. Stiles took a sip of his Coke. They weren’t talking about why they were hanging out today. Stiles looked at Scott, who was pouring his son more milk. It was chocolate, Stiles had gotten it special for him. “Have you heard from your sister yet?” He asked, not sure what he wanted the answer to be. Stiles knew all of this had been on Scott. Stiles knew that Scott was going to hate it if Caitlyn didn’t contact him back. Scott was the one who was all for family. He always had been. Stiles brushed a hand across his scruffy chin. “I know how you’ve been wanting her to. But Scotty, you can’t make her want to know you and Dusty.” Stiles hadn’t ever wanted siblings, he’d always had Scott, even if he’d always been in love with him. He let out a breath, his eyes falling on Jamie, who was growling a bit as he ate. Stiles couldn’t believe how adorable and like Scott he was. 

 

It was hard, not having heard from Caitlyn, but Scott wasn’t going to give up. Not until he was sure that there was absolutely wasn’t any hope. It was just how he was. Scott cast his eyes on Stiles, who was just looking at him, his face wearing a fake calm expression. It was killing Scott that they weren’t talking about Noah and how ill he actually was. Scott brushed his hand through his messy curls. “When are we going to stop pretending that you aren’t dealing with what you’re dealing with?” He finally asked. Scott wasn’t trying to upset Stiles, but he wanted to be there for him. And he cared about Noah, too. Scott moved closer to Stiles, and took Stiles’ hand, lacing their fingers together tightly. 

 

Stiles’ eyes filled with tears. He had been glad they weren’t talking about it. He swallowed hard past the lump in his throat. “Scott, how can I talk about that? My dad is dying.” His voice came out strangled. Stiles wasn’t sure if he could get through that conversation. He knew that Noah wouldn’t want to be turned, and so he hadn’t asked Scott to turn him. Even though he knew it would save his life. Stiles took a deep breath. “It would be so much easier if he would agree to be turned. I know you didn’t ask to be what you are, and it’s hard. But wouldn’t he want to live? It would  _ save his life _ .” Stiles brushed his eyes with his free hand. It surprised him when Scott pulled him into his arms. Stiles buried his head in Scott’s neck and let himself cry. He couldn’t lose his dad, too. 

 

Rubbing Stiles’ back, Scott said, “You can’t make him want to be a wolf, Stiles. But you know that I would do it if he wanted it, in a heartbeat.” Scott hated that he couldn’t do anything to help. He pulled back just enough so he could kiss Stiles. It was a long passionate kiss. Stiles was too surprised to do more than kiss back. When Scott pulled back, he brushed tears off Stiles’ face. “I could probably get Ma and Dad to watch Jamie. If you need a distraction.” Scott said, infusing a bit of seduction in his voice. It was incredibly ill advised, but Scott  _ really  _ wanted to sleep with Stiles. The ‘dad’ in question was Alan Deaton, who was marrying his mother. 

 

Even though Stiles knew Scott called Deaton ‘Dad’, it still threw him a bit. He knew Dusty and Jackson were hanging out, and that’s why it would have to be Melissa and Deaton. Stiles wasn’t sure that he and Scott should sleep together though. Not if that was going to be all it was. He was going to hate himself for this, but he said, “Scotty, you know that I never wouldn’t want to sleep with you. But I don’t know if that’s such a good idea.” Stiles couldn’t take his eyes off Scott, whose eyebrows were raised. “I want that so much, but I can’t if sex is all it is. I can’t do the friends with benefits thing. And honestly, I don’t think you can, either.” Stiles was kicking himself, even if he was right. 

 

His eyes searched Stiles’. Scott knew Stiles was probably right. If it was just sex, neither of them would be able to deal with it. Even though Scott was still having a hard time dealing with Stiles having been engaged to another guy, Scott couldn’t deny that he wanted to be with Stiles. He wanted to give Stiles another chance. He took a deep breath, and took both of Stiles’ hands in his. “I might be making a big mistake…. but I want to be with you, Stiles. I want to give you another chance. Yeah, I’m still having a hard time knowing you agreed to marry someone else, but I can’t… I can’t be without you anymore. Seeing Dusty and Jacks so happy is making me realize how much I miss being with you.”

 

Making sure Jamie’s gaze was on the television, Stiles pressed his lips to Scott’s, kissing him deeply. He cupped Scott’s jaw and his other hand moved through Scott’s soft, silky curls. Scott moaned against his mouth. Stiles kissed him till neither of them could breathe. When he pulled back, their eyes met. Stiles could feel the lump in his throat. “You have no idea how much that I want to be with you.” Stiles said. “Okay. You should call Deaton and Melissa.” He couldn’t help but smile back at Scott when Scott smiled. Stiles didn’t care why Scott was giving him another shot. Just that he was. Scott pulled out his phone, and Stiles moved to gather up the trash. Maybe his dad would wake up and Stiles could tell him that he had Scott back. 

 

A couple of hours later, Scott and Stiles were laying on Stiles’ bed, post sex and smoking joints. They also had lots of chocolate. Scott had already let his brother know he wasn’t going to be home that evening. Dusty had seemed glad about that. Scott assumed he and Jackson were making love, too. Scott took a deep hit of his joint and looked at Stiles. Neither of them had moved to put anything back on. Scott let out the breath. “That was amazing.” He said, leaning over to kiss Stiles. He could easily see himself being able to do that again in a little while. Scott took another hit and grabbed a chocolate chip cookie. “I forgot how much better sex is when you’re in love.”

 

Stiles was almost getting hard again at the sight of Scott laying naked next to him. “I have never had sex like that with anyone but you.” Stiles told him. He was done with his joint and was eating Snickers bars. Stiles knew how crazy it was to be happy right now, with Noah being so ill, but he was. Because he had Scott back. Stiles moved closer to Scott, and moved his mouth down over Scott’s cock. It began to harden in his mouth. Stiles took Scott as deeply as he could into his mouth, and his hand settled on Scott’s happy trail. His fingers stroked the hair there, and he could feel Scott’s trembling under his fingertips. Stiles’ tongue moved over the shaft of Scott’s cock, and then he moved over the tip.

 

His head fell back onto the pillow, and is hand went up into Stiles’ hair, tugging lightly. Scott was glad he’d been done with the joint. He put out the roach and his hips arched up, a groan leaving him. “Oh, fuck, bae.” Scott gasped out, his fingers moving through Stiles’ hair. Just as he was starting to feel his orgasm coming on, Stiles had moved off of him and was putting lube on Scott’s long hard length. Then he was easing Scott into his tight hole, and Scott cried out as he slid inside Stiles. Scott’s hops arched up as Stiles began to move on top of him. Scott’s hand moved out, and they both began to stroke Stiles’ cock. Scott’s breath was coming in pants, and tears brushed his eyes. It had been years since Scott had been inside Stiles. And he had thought it would never happen again. He groaned as Stiles squeezed around his cock, and Scott’s hand palmed Stiles’ cock. Stiles’ hand was wrapped around Scott's, and they both moved up the shaft and then down to cup the balls. Stiles gasped as Scott’s cock brushed against his prostate. Scott gasped and then both of his hands went to Stiles’ hips, and gripped tightly. “I love you, Stiles. I love you so much.” Scott said breathlessly, and he wolfed out, losing his control in his ecstasy. That gave him goosebumps. No one had ever gotten him to wolf out during sex. He let his face and hands go back to normal, and that’s when he came, exploding inside Stiles. He gasped an his hands gripped Stiles’ ass, and Stiles came, spurting all over Scott’s abs. Scott reached up to tug Stiles down so he could kiss him deeply. 

 

Stiles kissed him back, his tongue slipping into Scott’s mouth. Scott sucked on Stiles’ tongue, and they both moaned. Stiles pulled back, and moved off of Scott to grab an old towel to clean them both up. He wiped them both clean, and he pulled a pair of pj shorts that had been Scott’s. Scott was laying on the bed, catching his breath. Stiles looked at him. “HaVe you ever wolfed out before during sex?” He asked curiously. Scott shook his head. Stiles was definitely proud of himself for turning Scott on that much. He laid back down on the bed and Scott picked up his silky pink boyshorts and pulled them on. Then Scott joined him on the bed again. “That’s kind of awesome.”

 

Looking at Stiles, Scott moved to get back in the bed. He was so sexually sated and high, he felt like he was moving in slow motion. He reached for more cookies and a cold Coke. Scott looked at him. “You’re loving this, aren’t you?” He asked, and Stiles’ answer was a shit eating grin. Scott shook his head, and leaned out to kiss him, his mouth all chocolatey from the cookies. “You can gloat, I know that you’re going to anyway.” Scott cracked open his Coke. He took a drink. “That’s one of the reasons I love you.” Scott said, a lump forming in his throat. He wasn’t even sure why. Stiles reached out and touched Scott’s chest. Scott looked at him, his brown eyes filling with tears. “I never thought we’d have this again.”

 

When Scott said that, Stiles’ own eyes brushed with tears. Stiles kissed him softly, and then brushed tears off Scott’s cheeks. “Neither did I. But we’re here now. We’re together, and that’s what matters now. Don’t dwell on the past. There’s nothing we can do to change it.” Stiles reached for his own Coke. “I don’t want to think about us being part anyway. Those five years were the worst of my entire life. I should have stayed here with you.” That was the first time he’d said it out loud, but Stiles meant it with every fiber of his being. “I hated being without you.” He reached for a cookie, his voice shaking. He took a bite, Scott watching him carefully. “I truly regret not staying here with you. I missed you so much.”

 

To hear that Stiles regretted having left felt really good. Even though he’d already said so, Scott said it again. “I don’t take back being angry that you chose to leave when you did, but I do regret giving you the ultimatum.” Scott truly wished that he could go back in time and take it back. He kept his brown eyes on Stiles’. “I was wrong. Yeah, I was fuckong hurt, but I should have tried to see your side. You had a right to go to college. It wasn’t your fault my funding fell through.” Even though they’d already spoken about this, it still felt good to get things out in the open. Scott got some more cookies. “I missed you too. I wouldn’t trade my son for anything, but I do wish things had turned out differently.” Scott sighed and moved to cuddle up with Stiles. “I just really am glad that we’re together again.”

 

Wrapping an arm around Scott, Stiles murmured that he was glad too. Stiles didn’t know if this was going to work out, and that was kind of getting to him. Putting his father and his illness aside, Stiles was a complete mess. He was trying to just live in the moment, even if it might be the wrong decision right now. Scott’s breathing evened out, and Stiles knew that he’d fallen asleep. Even with how baked he was, Stiles didn’t think he’d fall asleep soon. He couldn’t turn his mind off Noah was in a coma, and Stiles was going to have to decide whether to pull the plug or not. And he knew what he had to do. Noah wouldn’t want to live that way, being in a coma. It was just hard. 

 

A couple of days later, Carrie Hale was walking into the one coffee place in town, and bumped into one of the most beautiful girls she’d ever seen. Her breath left her, and she could only stare into those eyes and smell the long dirty blonde locks. “Ujm, I’m so sorry that I bumped into you.” Carrie managed to say, her hazel eyes wide. Knowing her luck, this other girl wasn’t into girls. It was just the way her life went. “I’m Carrie. Can I get your coffee?” She asked, really hoping that she’d say yes. Carrie hadn’t felt this much attraction to a girl since Lydia. And that was years ago. Plus, Lydia was so in love with Allison Argent. Not that she blamed Lydia for that. Allison was an amazing woman.

 

Nora Salpeter looked at the smaller girl, and had to admit, she was  _ gorgeous _ . Nora hadn’t had a girlfriend yet at all, she’d only been out a year. She’d hooked up once or twice, but that was all. She’d come here because she’d heard of Scott McCall, and she'd had to get out of LA. Nora had made a lot of people angry, and she’d been living on the streets. She’d managed to sell some things that weren’t hers and that’s how she’d gotten here. She’d gotten this tiny apartment by the library. A job was next. “I’m Nora.” She said, when she realized that she hadn’t answered Carrie yet. “You don’t have to get my coffee though. Accidents happen.” Nora brushed long blonde hair behind her ear. “I’m new in town. You could tell me what you like here.”

 

They joined the queue, and Carrie looked at the taller girl. “The cafe mocha is the best, but I like the caramel mocha too.” Carrie had her eyes on one of those and a bagel with cream cheese. She wondered how Nora had ended up here in Beacon Hills. It was such a small town and it wasn’t a well known one either. But she also wasn’t sure that she should ask, it could be a very personal thing. She toyed with her phone, wondering if she should text her brother. They’d come back to town because their uncle Peter had died yet again and he’d left them all his money. Carrie hadn’t ever liked Peter, and she’d never acted like it. And while Malia Tate didn’t want to be a Hale, she  _ was _ Peter’s daughter and she should have gotten some of his money too. He’d been such a douche. 

 

From looking at the other girl, Nora could tell that Carrie had a lot on her mind. Nora had a lot on her own mind, so she could understand that. “I do happen to like anything mocha.” Nora said, trying to decide if she was going to tell Carrie that she was attracted to her. It’s not like she should be getting into anything at all right now. Nora had pretty much lost everyone and everything and was still trying to get back on her feet. She really had no business starting anything. But of course that’s why she was feeling like she should. She was very self destructive. It was something that she knew she needed to work on. Nora wasn’t exactly one to be good at self improvement. “Do you know a Scott McCall?” She asked, not sure what she was going to say as her reason for wanting him. It’s not like she could say she was a werewolf and needed a pack. Her Alpha was gone, and Nora wasn’t one who felt she could be her own Alpha. She’d heard of Derek Hale as well, but Scott was the one true Alpha. She wanted him to be her Alpha. Carrie was looking at her strangely, and Nora had a brief crazy moment of wonderment that Carrie knew why she wanted to know Scott. But that couldn’t be possible, right? They moved up in line, and Nora brushed her hair behind her shoulder. She felt awkward and wasn’t sure at all what to say. “Um, I heard he was still in town.” She said, knowing that wasn’t really a sufficient reason for anything. 

 

Looking away quickly to make sure that no one was listening, Carrie said, “You looking for him to be your Alpha?” She was hoping that’s what it was, and Scott was Carrie’s own Alpha. Derek was at a point where he didn’t want to be an Alpha with a pack. Carrie wasn’t going to question it. Carrie watched Nora’s face, and there seemed to be an internal struggle. “I won’t tell anyone. He’s my Alpha too. I’m a Hale.” She told her, and recognition was on Nora’s face. “Derek’s my older brother.” Carrie knew she was right about Nora being a wolf. That was the only reason she would know who Scott was. He’d never left Beacon Hills. And Scott was well known in werewolf circles. They got up to the counter, and Carrie got her order in first, and moved out of the way so Nora could order hers. Carrie wondered what had happened to Nora’s pack and or Alpha. She wasn’t sure that she should ask, and she was not surprised that Nora had come to Scott. Since he was the one true Alpha and all. Carrie picked up her coffee and her bagel, and Nora joined her again. Carrie watched the other girl’s face, and wondered if Nora was going to admit it. She had no reason not to. Carrie couldn’t blow her secret without blowing her own. “Most of our pack isn’t here anymore, and what is, we haven’t had any threats in years.” None of them knew why, but none of them were questioning it. Carrie knew Scott was glad about it, he just wanted a quiet life and not to have to fight anyone. 

 

Taking her own things, they moved to sit at a table. Nora lowered her voice. “Yes, I was hoping he’d be my Alpha. Mine is gone, and I had to get out of LA.” She didn’t elaborate, and thankfully, Carrie didn’t ask. Nora took a sip of her iced coffee. “I’ve heard so many good things about him. I think it was him beating the Alpha pack that got me to come here. I came across them when I was younger and they were very very scary and strong.” Nora didn’t bring up the deucalion and how he’d almost killed her. She still had nightmares about it. She didn’t like to even think about it. She looked into Carrie’s hazel eyes, and her mind went blank. 

 

That Nora had come across the Alpha pack was not surprising. Carrie hadn’t been in town when that was going on, she’d fought with Derek and had taken off and he’d let her go. She’d ended up coming back. “I wasn’t in town when they were here. I kind of regret that. But Scott was the one left standing when that was all over. He’s never killed anyone. Which I find extremely admirable, although there were people who deserved it. Theo Raekin, for example.” She made a face. Carrie wasn’t surprised Scott hadn’t killed Theo, but Theo had  _ killed _ Scott. If Melissa hadn’t been there, he’d  _ still _ be dead. “And his own beta tried to kill him over some girl.” She rolled her eyes. “Scott is truly a hero,.”

 

The fact that Scott hadn’t killed anyone wasn’t a surprise. Nora broke apart her croissant and took a bite. It was full of chocolate. “I’m not surprised. I’ve heard bad things about him, but it was from obviously evil people. So I didn’t believe a word of it.” She didn’t miss the look of relief in Carrie’s face. “I’ve… I had to kill once. I didn’t want to, but I had no choice. I would have died if I didn’t.” Nora felt the need to add that, despite what Carrie had said about certain people deserving to die. “He’d killed my family, I had nothing left.” This had been only a year ago, and she was still dealing with it. It had been the worst experience he’d ever had to go through. And now she was alone. 

 

Tears brushed Carrie’s eyes. She knew all about losing your family. “I lost my family, too. I know exactly how you feel.” She reached out to touch Nora’s hand, and felt butterflies as she touched it. Carrie couldn't explain this strong attraction, but she was definitely attracted to Nora. “So, um, this may be the wrong time to ask… but do you want to go out with me sometime?” Carrie’s heart was pounding out of her chest. Nora might not even be into girls. Carrie was, and she was a gold star lesbian. She’d never been with a guy. She’d known from an early age. She found herself babbling in the seconds after from the nervousness. “If you’re not into girls, I’m so sorry. I couldn’t help it, I just feel this attraction to you.” Carrie was just kicking herself.

 

Chuckling, Nora said, “It’s okay. I’m into girls, and I have an attraction to you, too.” She said this with a smile. She smiled more when Carrie smiled back in relief. Nora brushed hair behind her ears. “I can’t explain it, but I just… you’re so gorgeous. I don’t know why you’d want me, but I definitely have a crush.” She hadn’t called it that since she was a kid, but that’s what it was. “I’d be happy to go out with you.” They looked at each other for a long moment, and somehow, Nora knew everything was going to be okay. How she knew that, she couldn’t say. But she knew it was without a doubt. 

 

A couple of days later, Scott and Jamie were getting home from the hospital. It was early in the morning. Noah was gone. Stiles had made the decision the night before. Scott was wrung out, and he carried his son upstairs to bed. Scott was dead on his feet, and Jamie was already asleep. They wouldn’t even be here instead of with Stiles, except Stiles had insisted on doing things alone. Scott put Jamie in bed, who thankfully didn’t wake, and went to his bedroom. He stripped down to his boxer briefs, and then went downstairs. He was starving. He had to eat before he passed out. In the kitchen, he found his twin brother. “Hey, D.”

 

Dusty, who was fresh from morning shower sex, looked at his brother with an eyebrow raised. “You okay, Scooter? You look like death warmed over.” He hoped if Scott needed to talk, he wouldn’t mind Jackson hearing when he came down. “And before you tell me anything bad, Jacks is on his way down. Just in case you don’t want to talk about it with him here.” Dusty could tell by the look on Scott’s face that something devastating had happened. Dusty handed Scott a cup of coffee and a plate of bacon and eggs. He’d been busy since he’d come down twenty minutes earlier. Scott gratefully took them and sat down. “Scott, seriously, what’s going on?” He asked, moving to sit with hm at the table. 

 

Sighing, after Scott had taken a bite of eggs, he said, “Stiles’ dad is gone. He had to make that decision to take him off life support last night.” His eyes brushed with tears. He was quiet for a long moment. “It was the second hardest thing Stiles has been through. I didn’t want to leave him, but he insisted. He’s on his way home to start calling people.” Scott was bone deep tired. He didn’t know what to think or feel. “I can’t… I can’t take this pain from him. I wish that I could.” Scott could have done something. He could have bitten Noah, and while he’d’ve been turned into a wolf, he’d’ve been  _ alive _ . Scott buried his head in his hands, wishing he didn’t feel so helpless. “I could have helped him, and I wasn’t allowed to. It… that hurts so much.”

 

“Oh, honey.” Dusty said, and reached out to take Scott’s hand, squeezing it tightly. Jackson came in then, and Dusty grabbed him with his free hand to kiss him. Then he turned back to Scott. “If there’s anything I can do, please let me know. And don’t focus on what you couldn’t do. I know how hard it is to not think about it, but if you do, you’re only hurting yourself. You wouldn’t be yourself if you didn’t worry about what you couldn’t do. But you have to try and not think about it. It’s in the past.” Dusty hated this, it was sad and he knew how much Scott was going to beat himself up for this. Dusty loved his brother so much for how much he cared. 

 

“What happened?” Jackson asked, moving to get a plate of food and some juice. They told him that Noah had passed away, and Jackson immediately moved to hug Scott. He knew how hard Scott was going to take this. “Yeah, if I can do anything, let me know. Although I doubt that Stiles will want me around.” This was said without any malice. Jackson knew how much of a douche he’d used to be, and he didn’t blame Stiles for not wanting him around. He moved to sit at the table with them. Jackson eyed Dusty, who was looking at his twin with worry on his face. Jackson took a bite of bacon. “I agree with Dusty, though. You shouldn't focus on what you couldn’t do. Even if you’ll still do it.”

 

He knew they were right. “I know you’re both right.” He said, moving to get more coffee. Scott wasn’t worried about it keeping him awake, he was that tired.  Scott grabbed some creamer and moved to sit again. “I just… I can’t stop wishing that I was able to save him.” Even if he got why Noah hadn’t wanted to be a werewolf, it was better than dying. Dusty moved to get his own plate of food. Scott took a deep sip of coffee and then finished his breakfast. “I need to go get some sleep. Are you guys hanging out here today?” He knew he was going to pass out when he laid in bed, and was hoping they’d be there in case Jamie woke up unexpectedly. He was beyond relieved when Dusty told him they’d be there. Scott moved to the bed, and crawled in. He pulled out his phone and texted Stiles.  _ Bae, I’m going to sleep, but I’ll text you when I wake up.  _ Scott put down his phone and lay back on the bed. Taking one last sip of coffee, the tears came then. He moved on his side, and cried into his pillow. Noah was  _ gone _ . Scott hadn’t gotten to say goodbye. Noah had never woken up after the surgery that Scott had gone to be with Stiles. When he’d found out Stiles had been engaged to someone else. Scott loved Noah like a father. He’d been the one to make sure Rafe left town after Scott had had his accident on the stairs. He owed Noah his life. Scott hated that he’d never gotten to tell Noah how much he was thankful for that. And Noah would never meet Dusty. 

 

Later that evening, Stiles was waking up to Scott. They’d agreed Scott would come over at about seven with some food. Stiles moved to sit up, and kissed Scott. “I’m so glad you’re here.” Stiles said, burying his head into Scott’s chest. He had only slept four hours, he’d not been able to stop thinking about his father. He hadn’t cried yet. He supposed that it was the shock. “What’d you bring?” He asked, hearing pizza and sighed happily. Pizza was his favorite. He lifted his head to look at Scott. Scott was still a bit scruffy, and there were deep circles under his eyes. Stiles was also a bit scruffy, he had a three day stubble. Scott’s was on the way to beard though. 

 

Brushing his hand through Stiles’ hair, Scott kissed him. “Come on, we need to go eat. I made sure Dusty could watch Jamie.” Scott hadn’t wanted to drag him along in case Stiles needed to talk. Scott didn’t want to have Jamie around for that. He hadn’t decided what to tell him about death yet. “I know I could’ve brought him. I just don’t know what to tell him about death just yet.” Scott helped Stiles up, and Stiles leaned heavily on him as they walked down the hall to the kitchen. Scott helped him sit down and then moved to get out some plates and a couple of drinks. A beer for Stiles, and a Coke for himself since he couldn’t imbibe. Scott moved to join him at the table. He filled Stiles’ plate. 

 

“I love you so much. You’re so good to me.” Stiles mumbled as he opened his beer. ‘You brought some pot, too, right?” He asked, and Scott nodded. Stiles ate half a slice of pizza in one bite. Stiles didn’t know how he was going to make it through this, but he knew that he could because he had Scott. Stiles focused on eating, he knew that he had to keep his strength up. This was going to be one of the hardest things he’d ever had to go through. His eyes met Scott’s, and there was so much unspoken in that look. Stiles knew that Scott got it was okay to stop thinking about how he couldn't have done anything. Stiles loved him more for being so upset that he couldn’t though. Stiles reached out and took his hand, squeezing tightly. Then he leaned out to kiss him. “I love you.” They both murmured, and Stiles’ heart fluttered and he began to cry. 

 

_ I wanna see you run _ __   
_ Anywhere you want _ __   
_ Never let the darkness hold you back _ _   
_ __ No fear of getting lost

 

_ I wanna see you fly _ __   
_ Way beyond the sun _ __   
_ Anything you ever gonna dream _ _   
_ __ I pray that it will come

 

_ But if you ever fall down _ __   
_ Straight to the bottom  _ __   
_ And you can’t get back  _ __   
_ Where you started _ __   
_ Any place, any time _ _   
_ __ You gotta know for you I’ll fight

  
  


**_Author’s note: So, yeah, I wasn’t planning on killing Noah. Ooops. I hope ya’ll are hanging in, and with all of my Posey feels, an update might be sooner than expected. Not sure what to do with Isaac, you can feel free to suggest if you want. Also, I think the TW/SPN fic in which it’s a TW crossover will feature Dusty as well, I love him. OH! And Nora Salpeter is not my creathon, my friend Ash let me borrow her. Her pb is Willa Fitzgerald._ **


	4. Miles Are Getting Longer

Chapter Four: Miles Are Getting Longer

 

The wake and funeral seemed to fly by to Stiles. It was a week since they’d put Noah to rest, and Stiles still didn’t feel like it was going to slow down. At the moment, Stiles was making breakfast for Scott and Jamie. It was still odd for Stiles to stay over at Scott’s, because it wasn’t the place Scott had grown up in. And Dusty lived here, and Jackson was over a lot as a result. Stiles wasn’t a fan of Dusty’s boyfriend. Dusty and Stiles were also getting to know each other and Stiles wasn’t sure what to think of him. Even though he’d been the one who found Dusty. Speaking of Dusty, he came into the kitchen. “Morning.” Stiles said, putting some bacon in the pan. “Did you hear if Jamie or Scotty are up?” Dusty told him no and thanked him for making coffee. Stiles said, “Jackson here?” That was a no. He held in his sigh of relief. He didn’t want to offend Dusty. This is when Scott and Jamie came in, Jamie running straight for Dusty. Stiles had to admit, he was jealous of Jamie and Dusty being so close. Jamie still wasn’t warming up to Stiles very well. Scott went to kiss Stiles. “Morning, bae.” Stiles said, and he knew Scott was going to know that he was still upset. Not that he shouldn’t be, but Stiles didn’t want to talk about it. He leaned into Scott as his boyfriend’s arms wrapped around his waist. “Did you sleep okay?” 

 

It was obvious that Stiles was not okay. Scott also knew that it wasn’t just Noah being gone. But Scott wasn’t going to ask in front of his twin. He knew that Stiles and Dusty were still not really friends. “Morning, babe. I love you. And yeah, I slept okay.” Scott said, and then he had to move to get some cereal for Jamie. Dusty was putting plates and silverware on the table. He got out a bowl for his son and then filled it with Cocoa Puffs. Jamie wasn’t one for eggs and bacon. Scott brushed curls out of hos eyes and moved to get milk. As he poured it in Jamie’s bowl, he said, “Nora wants to be my omega.”

 

Dusty looked at him and moved to put bread in the toaster. “I’m not surprised. I could tell she’s a wolf. Something about her gives it away.” Dusty really thought it was cool that Scott was a werewolf. And Dusty thought Jackson being a canima was kind of sexy. Dusty reached to ruffle Jamie’s dark curls. He really did look like Scott. He accepted the plates of breakfast food Stiles handed him, setting them on the table. He filled his plate with eggs and bacon, and Stiles brought over the finished toast. “This is great, Stiles.” Dusty said. He had an idea that Stiles didn’t like that Jamie was close to him. Dusty couldn’t blame him, Jamie was a great kid. 

 

“Thanks, Dusty.” Stiles said, trying to keep the jealousy out of his tone. Jamie finally said hello to him, and Stiles knew it was because of Scott. Stiles filled his own plate, wishing that he felt less awkward. “We’re going to the zoo in LA today if you want to join us, Dusty.” Stiles said. He was looking at an incredibly long day whether Dusty came or not. But Stiles wanted to be with Scott, and he’d do what he could to do that. Stiles sipped his coffee. “I know Jackson’s working today. Thought you might need to fill some time.” He had changed the subject from Nora because Stiles didn’t trust her. He wasn’t sure if that was something he was right about. He never trusted anyone. 

 

Sharing a look with Scott, Dusty knew that his brother didn’t want him to go. Not out of meanness, just because he wanted it to be just the three of them. Dusty forked up some eggs. He also knew that Stiles had changed the subject on purpose. Dusty knew how Stiles felt about Nora. He thought Stiles was being too overprotective as far as that went. “I don’t have to go. You guys need time to yourselves.” Dusty didn’t miss the look of relief on Scott’s face. He added some salt to his eggs. He agreed though to get Jamie more cereal and got up to do so. “You going to let Nora into your pack? I think that you should. She seems like a cool person, and Carrie likes her.” Dusty knew Stiles was going to hate this. 

 

After squeezing Stiles’ hand, Scott said, “Of course I am. I don’t see any reason not to.” He was sure that Stiles wasn’t happy they changed things back to Nora. Scott knew without asking his boyfriend that he didn’t trust Nora. He also knew that his boyfriend didn’t trust anyone really. Scott was sure that Stiles was wrong this time. Scott had been an Alpha for several years now, and he thought his judgment was getting better. Scott would never forget that Stiles had been right about Theo Raeken. And Scott hadn’t spoken to Liam in years. He’d died as a result of choices that they’d both made. “You mean  _ like  _ likes her?” 

 

Briefly glancing at Stiles, Dusty gave a nod. “Yeah, she gets this look on her face. It’s so cute.” Dusty kept his gaze on Scott. Not wanting to get a glare from Stiles. He didn’t hate Stiles, and he  _ was _ trying to get along with him, but he also had seen Scott’s face when he’d told Dusty how much it had hurt when Stiles left. Dusty supposed he was having a hard time trusting Stiles. He knew he should be trying to. Because he loved his brother. Dusty asked, “Haven’t you noticed when she comes to band practice?” He felt like it was obvious. Dusty had been focusing on that instead of Isaac’s bad attitude. Dusty knew Isaac was just jealous that Scott hadn’t chosen him. 

 

Stiles answered Jamie’s request to be excused, and moved to get more eggs. Dusty was doing this on purpose. He knew also that Dusty was doing it for a reason. Stiles moved to get more coffee. While he was up, he could feel Scott’s eyes on him. Stiles knew they were going to have to have a discussion about Stiles and Dusty not really getting along. Stiles was trying. Dusty was just making it hard on him.  It did occur to him that if he was angry about this, it got his mind off Noah. Stiles was agonizing over it every day. Because Noah didn’t have to die. Scott could have saved him. Stiles was kind of angry at his father for not wanting to be saved. Why wouldn’t he want to stay alive? Stiles moved back to the table. “You know how I feel.” Stiles said at last, looking at Scott. It was hard for Stiles to hold in his anger and frustration, but he was managing. Stiles was going to have to keep an eye on Nora. The fact that everyone trusted her should be enough for him, but it wasn’t. Stiles had been right about Isaac as well. The fact that Isaac had had any sort of sexual relationship with Scott made Stiles so jealous and crazy. The anger he felt was just a given. “I don’t think you should trust her. She came here because she’d heard of you from bad people. Why would you think that that isn’t something to worry about? You trust too easily, bae.”

 

“We aren’t going to argue about this. Period.” Scott’s tone was sharp and final. His brown eyes met Stiles’ and he held his gaze until Stiles gave him a slight nod. Scott then turned to Dusty. “I’m sorry you can’t see Jacks until later.” Scott thought Jackson had changed so much since high school. Scott thought it was because he’d finally admitted that he was gay. Scott knew that it was hard when you couldn’t be yourself. Maybe Jackson had been afraid. Scott hadn’t even hesitated when it was him. Scott didn’t want to have to hide, and he was in love with Stiles. Always had been, really. 

 

Dusty went for apple juice. “It’s cool. He’s coming over after work. After we eat we’re going to the club.” This was the only gay club in town, and while it had a name, no one called it anything but ‘the club’. Especially those in the know. He sat back down to finish his breakfast. “It’s makong Isaac crazy, J and I. I don’t know why. Unless he wants me because I’m your twin.” Dusty was lying, he knew that was why. But he had already yanked Stiles’ chain enough. He wasn’t trying to do it again. “I don’t like that he’s pouting, but I’m not going to not be affectionate with Jacks because he’s a jealous child.” Dusty wanted Scott’s views. 

 

Putting his dishes in the dishwasher, Scott leaned on the counter. “Isaac is skating on thin ice as far as the band is concerned because of that bullshit.” Scott said, folding his arms. Scott wasn’t surprised when they both gave him surprised looks. “I mean it. Stop looking at me like that. I felt sorry for him at first, because I know I hurt him when we broke up. But now, he’s purposefully being a douchebag. We all agreed we wouldn’t let anything get in the way of the band. His attitude is starting to do just that.” Scott was actually really angry with Isaac. He wasn’t being supportive of anyone, and Scott knew Isaac should be if he really did love Scott. 

 

This caused Stiles to clap his hands together. “Yes. I am down with ejecting Isaac Lahey from the band.” Stiles knew that since he wasn’t in the band, his vote might not count, but with Scott, it would. That was okay with him. Stiles was still getting used to the fact that he had Scott’s trust back. It had been a very long five years without it. It was a relief when Scott said he was going to give Jamie a bath before they left. This meant Stiles could speak matter of factly with Dusty. Stiles waited until Scott and Jamie had gone upstairs. Then he stood, to face Dusty. “I’m trying with you, man. Why are you trying to give me shit every fucking chance you get?” His tone wasn’t hard, but accusatory. 

 

Well, they were doing this now, he supposed. Stiles wasn’t going to like his answer. “Stiles. I do know that I’m being a bit jerkish. I’m honestly trying to get along with you. And I know it’s not at all fair, but I just can’t stop seeing the look on my brother’s face when he laid out the whole story of what you’ve done. I may not have been in his life when it happened, but I am now, and I can see it. He’s forgiven you, and you’re together, but he still carries that hurt you gave him. I’m not saying you didn’t have the right to go to college. You did. But Scott was back here without you and in pieces.” While it  _ was _ true, Stiles’ anger was brimming and Dusty could tell. “He tried to kill himself. I know you know, and I’m not trying to hurt you. I just, you need to see where I’m at. I’m trying so hard to trust you. I am. Because I love Scott. He’s my brother. We’ve made so much progress on making up for lost time. And I can see that the person you hurt is still in there. Can’t you see it from my perspective? See why I’m working so hard to keep that from happening to my brother again?” Dusty was sure that the other man just wouldn’t get it. He brushed hair out of his eyes and his gaze never strayed from the other man. Man, Stiles was sexy though. He kind of got the appeal of Stiles. 

 

“I’m not going to hurt Scott again!” Stiles knew that his vehemence wasn’t going to convince Dusty, he’d have to prove himself with actions. Stiles was also sick of being accused of wanting to hurt Scott again. “I don’t  _ want _ to hurt him. I love him. I regret the last five years. I know that everyone seems to think that my goal is to hurt Scott. And there are two sides to every story.  _ Scott _ was the one who said if I left, we were over. And he regrets it. Ask him.” Stiles was so angry that he wasn’t able to hold it all in. “I get that Scott is your brother, and you love him. But you weren’t here for any of this. You only know what Scotty told you.” Stiles clenched his fists hard. 

 

Before Dusty could reply, Scott came halfway down the stairs. “I want you both to stop arguing right now. Jamie can hear you. I’d really like you guys to get along but I can’t make you. What I  _ can _ do is get you to stop arguing.” Scott glared at them both. “D, I appreciate you sticking up for me. But Stiles isn’t going to hurt me. You have to try and stop thinking that he will. I am giving him another chance, which means I’m trusting him. If I can,  _ you _ can.” After looking at them a few seconds longer, Scott moved to go back to Jamie, who was playing with his bath toys in the tub, full of bubbles. He was going to have to get out soon so they could get dressed to go. Scott hoped this would be a good bonding experience for Stiles and Jamie. 

 

Two hours later, they were getting into the zoo. Jamie was in a stroller, with no fuss, he liked them. He was even letting Stiles push him. Which was unheard of, Jamie liked Scott and only Scott to do it. Scott had gotten a small smile when he;d told Stiles how big of a deal it was. They were going to see the monkeys first, because Jamie wanted to see them first. Scott had almost insisted on going in a particular order according to the map, but he was trying to avoid a temper tantrum if he could. This was supposed to be a bonding day. Jamie was clattering away about seeing the monkeys. Scott’s hand was on Stiles’ hip, his finger was in one of Stiles’ belt loops. “We’ll get to the monkeys, kiddo.” Scott told him, as they were passing the lions and tigers exhibit. He felt eyes on them, and he was a bit on edge. It was obvious that they were a couple with their son. Scott didn’t want to deal with any drama. Scott looked to Stiles. “Is it just me and my powers, or do you feel the staring at us?” Scott really didn’t want to have to defend his family to homophobes. Plus, this was LA. There was a large LGBT community here. He couldn’t explain why he felt so paranoid, other than they’d smoked a bit on the way. Not a lot, just a bit. Since they had Jamie with them. They walked by a woman with a service dog and Jamie growled at him, trying to assert his dominance. 

 

Stiles stopped pushing to lean down to talk to the toddler. “No growling in public, Jamie.” He told him. They were both glad the woman didn’t appear to have heard Jamie. He moved to push again, they’d reached the monkeys. Stiles was eager to see the gorillas. Jamie clapped his hands as they moved up the path towards the animals. “Look! Monkeys!” Jamie said, pointing to the enclosure. It was very cute. Stiles answered Scott’s question then. “I think you’re just being paranoid. No one is staring at us in a derogatory way.” He hadn’t noticed anything and he hoped that he was right. Stiles was off duty and didn’t want to have to threaten to arrest. Or for things to escalate to violence. 

 

“Yes, Jamie, monkeys.” Scott agreed, reaching to give Jamie one of the juice boxes they’d brought. It was starting to get hot. Scott moved to lean into Stiles, they’d stopped to see the monkeys move around. “Thanks for covering the growling. I’ve tried to tell him we don’t do it in public. I’m thinking of getting him a puppy. That would help with his wolf skills.” Scott himself would love a dog. Sometimes, Deaton would let Jamie at the vet office with him, and Jamie always played with the dogs well. It just killed Scott how much like him his son was. “I don’t really see his mother in him, it’s all me.” Scott said, as Jamie got out of the stroller to see closer. He knew how to get back in without a fuss. He was a very well behaved child. Scott was very very proud of him.

 

“You could totally get a puppy. And of course it’s all you. That child is adorable.” Stiles told him, leaning to kiss Scott’s cheek. “Daddy Stiles! Up!” Jamie demanded, tugging on Stiles’ shorts. Stiles looked down in surprise, but he leaned down and lifted the child in his arms. “Up more!” Jamie demanded, so Stiles put him on his shoulders. Jamie bounced on his shoulders and said thank you. Stiles started them off to see the rest of the monkeys. Scott pushed the stroller. Stiles hadn’t missed what Jamie had called him. He was apparently adjusting to Stiles being with Scott. Jamie’s hands were in Stiles’ hair, holding on gently. Stiles was liking this day better now. 

 

Jamie wanted to go see the sea animals next, and they were thankfully next on the map. Scott reached to tap Jamie’s shoulder. “If you keep on being good, we’ll get you ice cream after lunch.” Scott wanted to reward him for calling Stiles ‘Daddy’. Scott just couldn’t believe that Jamie had done so, he’d thought his son wasn’t warming up to Stiles. Scott was rewarded with Jamie’s big gap toothed smile. He’d already lost one baby tooth. He figured it was his wolf genes. Scott followed Stiles as they reached the sea animals. Jamie loved sharks of any kind. His favorite movie was  _ The Little Mermaid _ . The little boy clapped his hands as they got inside, and like a good beta, let Scott lead them around. 

 

Another couple of hours later, they were in one of the restaurants, one that sold burgers and fries. It was the one place that Scott knew Jamie would eat from. They’d all gotten burgers, fries, and a drink. Scott couldn’t help it, he got chili and cheese on his fries. Scott was digging into them as Stiles was coming back with extra napkins and ketchup. Scott was glad that Jamie was behaving so well. Jamie’s hands reached out for the ketchup. He liked to tear them open with his fangs. “No, baby, let Stiles do it.” Scott didn’t want to take the chance of anyone seeing his fangs. He took a bite of his burger. They’d seen the lions, tigers, and the like after the sea animals. After they’d eaten was the giraffes. 

 

“There were so many tigers,  _ Papi _ .” Jamie exclaimed excitedly, as he picked up a handful of fries and stuffed them in his mouth. He’d wanted his ice cream treat to be a milkshake, so that’s what they got him. Scott was very proud of him for behaving so well, and he’d called Stiles ‘Daddy’ at least ten more times since the first. Stiles was really touched. Scott was glad, he knew that Stiles had been sort of dreading this day. Scott sipped his Coke. “I’m so glad that you’re being so well behaved. Especially with Daddy.” Scott wasn’t surprised that Jamie had known to use a different name for Stiles than he did Scott. Since Scott was half Mexican, Jamie called him ‘Papi’ and Melissa ‘Abuela’. Deaton was ‘Grandpa’. Scott was glad for his ma and Deaton. 

 

“He’s Daddy.” Jamie said, as if it was a given. Stiles was touched. It hadn’t been completely exhausting. Jamie had been interacting with Stiles just as much as he had Scott. Stiles was working through his fries, making sure they all had ketchup on them. Stiles handed Jamie napkins, his face covered in ketchup. “You’re messy.” Stiles had told him lightly. The boy made a face at him. But he wiped his mouth. “We’re going to go see the hippos and things after we’re done eating.” Stiles told him., and he sipped his own drink. He was glad that they’d come today. He turned to Scott. “We should get him a toy if he can behave the rest of the day.” 

 

At this, Jamie’s head jerked around to Scott. “I swear, I’ll be okay. I’ll be good.” Scott blushed as he caught Stiles’ eye. Why, he didn’t know. He set his gaze back on his son. “If you’ll be good then yes, we’ll get a toy.” He told him, Jamie grinning and his fangs were visible. Scott told him to be careful, they didn’t want to be found out. That’s when his eye caught Malia Tate, a friend from high school. She saw his gaze and walked over to him. She was carrying a baby girl on her hip, about a year and a half. Another child, a boy, who looked just like her with his brown eyes and nose, stood by her. He looked to be a bit older than Jamie. “Hi, Malia. Are… are you a mom?”

  
Malia heard the disbelief in his tone. She’d gotten pregnant almost right out of high school, and hadn’t really kept in contact. “Yes, this is Collette, she’s almost two, and my boy is Julian.” She knew it would be odd for them, Malia had always felt indifferent to boys, and after she and Stiles had “broken up” (it hadn’t been a  _ real _ relationship) she’d declared herself gay. “And no, I didn’t have traditional you know what to have them.” She nodded towards a man about their age with a shock of red and pink hair, underneath was brown. “That’s Cash, he’s the sperm donor.” She was afraid to tell him the next part. “Um, Kira’s the other mom.” Malia said, without preamble. It’s just what she did. 

 

“She’s… what?” Scott asked, but he wasn’t angry. It was from shock. “I wouldn’t have guessed Kira’s into girls.” He didn’t want to say lesbian or anything, it wasn’t his place to say what she was. Scott looked at Maloa, she’d let Collette down and Julian was playing with Jamie, playing tic tac toe. “Is Julian or Collette… do they have powers too?” Malia had been born a werecoyote, not bitten as Scott had been. So her kids could very well have abilities as well. Scott was surprised that Jamie did. Since he was only half wolf. She gave him a nod. How are they doing with it? Jamie’s still learning control, but he’s actually got the obeying the alpha part down.” Scott said as Stiles was gathering up the trash from the meal. “Did Kira come with you?” Hopeful. 

 

She didn’t miss the hope in his voice. She knew that he just wanted closure with her. She’d been Scott’s first girlfriend. “She’s not with us, she had to work.” Malia was proud of Kira. She was a highly sought after martial arts teacher. She worked mostly for action movies, helping the fights look real as possible. Malia did photography, nothing special, just family portraits. She had her own studio on Rodeo Drive though. Then she turned to face Stiles. “I just heard about Noah. I’m so sorry for you.” She told him. Watching his face, Malia knew there was more he wasn’t saying. Her friend Cash walked up then. “Guys, this is Cash Stevenson.” She said, and told Cash their names. Malia was not at all surprised Scott and Stiles were back together. She kept in touch with Lydia on occasion, but for some reason, not Allison. Malia had spent years of her life as strictly a werecoyote, and so she didn’t always know the human thing to do. So it’s not as if Malia could blame Allison for not really liking her. “We’d have to catch up.” Malia gave Scott her business card. “Call me, we’ll make a trip to Beacon Hills or ya’ll can come to Malibu.” She couldn’t miss the look of surprise they both wore. “Kira is  _ very _ well paid.” She waved at them as Cash picked up Collette and the boys said bye politely. She knew Scott and Stiles were watching. 

 

When their old friend had walked off, Jamie let Scott put him in the stroller. Jamie settled in and Scott set them off towards the hippos. Scoot’s eyes were still wide with surprise at Kira being with Malia. Scott honestly wasn’t angry. He had no right to be angry over who Kira decided to date. It wasn’t his business. He was very proud of her, actually. She was a great person. Scott hadn’t ever seen a more beautiful, awkward, adorable girl. Scott of course wasn’t going to leave Stiles, but he wanted to talk to her, get some closure. They’d kind of just ended, without anything but a quick goodbye. Feeling eyes on him, he looked at Stiles. “What?” Scott asked, knowing that his boyfriend had something to get off his chest. 

 

An eyebrow arched, Stiles moved them towards their destination. “You aren’t….” He couldn’t ask what he wanted to ask, and he felt like shit for even wanting to ask. “I just… you just want closure, right?” Stiles hated the look of slight pain that came over Scott’s face. “I didn’t  _ want _ to ask. But I had to. It’s been five years. I didn’t expect you to be a monk.” Stiles knew that’s not what was going to matter to Scott. They were together  _ now _ , and Stiles should trust him. Jamie was looking at the sights, oblivious. Stiles let out a sigh. “I trust you. You know that. And after what I did to you,  _ I’m _ the one who needs to earn the trust back. Not you. But do you get where I’m coming from?” Stiles did  _ not _ want to fight. Especially in public. 

 

Scott kept his eyes down as they walked. He kept his eyes on the top of Jamie’s stroller, and said, “I know that you want me to be able to get why. But to me, all that says is you don’t trust me. I’m giving you another chance. You should trust me, like I’m trusting you.” Scott looked at Stiles then, tears were shining in his brown eyes. His olive skin was getting darker under the sun. He knew that Stiles loved his skin though. Scott brushed curls out of his eyes. “All I want is closure. I wouldn’t ever try to break up a relationship and you know that.” He was hurt that Stiles was even  _ suggesting _ that he would do that. “I love  _ you _ .” 

 

Reaching out, Stiles wiped Scott’s cheeks. “I’m sorry, bae. Don’t let this in between us. I am so sorry that I asked.” Stiles was, and he hated that he’d caused Scott to cry. He couldn’t not hate himself. Scott was the one person in the whole world he should trust the most. Stiles leaned out to kiss him, and thankfully Scott let him. They kept walking and Jamie was still oblivious. He was looking around in wonder at all the animals. Stiles was quiet, thinking about everything that had happened in the last few months. It wasn’t all good and Stiles was still trying to catch his breath from losing his father. And to let go of his anger that Noah had chosen death. 

 

Meanwhile, Dusty was letting Jackson into the house. He’d gotten off work a bit early. “Hey, babe!” Dusty said excitedly. “I thought you were working.” Why his boyfriend worked when he didn’t have to, Dusty didn’t at all get. Jackson told him he’d gotten off early as they moved to the living room. Dusry was on Netflix. “I’m so glad you came over when you left work.” Dusty leaned out and kissed him, deeply. Jackson kissed him back, and Dusty slid onto Jacks’ lap, still kissing him. Jackson’s arms slid around Dusty’s waist. Dusty’s slid around Jackson’s neck. Dusty broke the kiss to breathe. “Mmm, I missed you. It’s been two days.” He mock pouted. “Did you miss me?”

 

“Of course I did.” Jackson told him, his hands lifting up Dusty’s shirt enough so his hands could be stroking the bare skin of his back. Jackson liked to touch Dusty’s bare skin whenever possible. “I just had to see you. I came straight here.” Jackson told him, and leaned out to kiss him lazily. “You’re just that intoxicating to me.” Jackson licked his lips as he looked at his boyfriend. He’d been wanting to ask Dusty to move in with him. But he also knew that Dusty and Scott were trying to spend as much time together as possible. Since they hadn’t gotten to when growing up. He didn’t want to fuck that up. He looked into those melted chocolate eyes. “Pizza’s on the way. I’m starving. You hungry?”

 

“Starved. I was debating what to make. I love you.” Dusty told him, and kissed him softly. “I’m getting some cookies for an appetizer.” He said, and got up to head to the kitchen. Dusty reached to get the tupperware container with the chocolate pecan cookies he’d made. His mom had taught him to bake and cook when he’d been a kid. She’d wanted him to be able to not have to live on takeout his whole adult life. Dusty had been glad for her to teach him. He missed her, she’d been gone for years now. She was also the reason that he’d learned martial arts for defense. Dusty had been glad to learn how to do that, living in New York could be dangerous. Beacon Hills seemed incredibly tame in comparison. He also grabbed a bag of chips as he headed back to Jacks. He put them on the coffee table and took out some cookies, and handed some to his boyfriend. “I made these for Jamie.” Dusty told him, taking a large bite out of one. “My mom taught me how to bake.” He then pulled out the pot paraphernalia that was under the coffee table. Jamie didn’t know what was in the box, and Scott had made it an Alpha order not to touch it, and so Jamie hadn’t. Dusty began to fill a vape pen. Dusty preferred that to joints. It was a bit easier on your lungs. He had ground a bunch of it earlier to save time. 

 

“You’re a great cook, I’ve told you that.” Jackson said, reaching for the chips. He bit into a cookie and then opened the bag. Jackson watched as Dusty filled the vape and turned it on. Jackson had often wondered why weed worked and alcohol didn’t. Scott said he thought it was because it had been there since the Earth had began. It wasn’t man made like alcohol was. Jackson definitely wasn’t complaining, but it just seemed a bit weird to him. He accepted the pen when Dusty gave it to him. He hit it, and Dusty moved to put on  _ Stranger Things _ . They loved it. No matter how many times they’d seen it. “Where’s Scott and Stiles and the kid?” Jackson liked Jamie, he behaved well. 

 

“Family day at the zoo.” Dusty replied, before he accepted the cash Jackson gave him for the pizza, the doorbell had rung. After he’d paid for the food and some two liters of Coke, he headed back to the living room. There were two pizzas, meat lovers and pepperoni. Dusty went to get some glasses to drink out of. Jackson wondered if Dusty and Stiles were still having issues. Jackson had tried to tell Dusty that he should be trying harder to get along for Scott’s sake. Jackson also could see why Dusty didn’t trust Stiles. He’d not been in town himself for any of it, and so he didn’t know from seeing it personally. But he also knew that Stiles loved Scott. Jackson had always known that. It had been obvious for years. 

 

Coming back in, Dusty reached to fill the glasses with Coke. He’d added ice. “They asked me to go, but I wanted to see you. Plus, I know that Sties didn’t really want me to go.” Dusty had gotten a few texts from his brother that he’d replied to. Jamie was opening up to Stiles more, which he wasn’t sure he liked. But that was because he was still trying to trust Stiels. He leaned to kiss Jackson before he reached for some pizza, his stomach growling. He accepted the vape back and hit it, lost in his thoughts. He sank onto the couch with a plate full. He  _ had _ to believe that Stiles wouldn’t hurt Scott again. He  _ had _ to. 

  
  
**_Author’s note: So, here we are! I sort of know what might happen next. What I_ ** _ can  _ **_promise is Sciles will not break up again. So ya’ll can breathe easily. Hopefully another update will be soon!_ **


End file.
